As We Go Along
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Louise Sparrow and Meloney Davis just moved to California and are trying to keep their new jobs, but when the Monkees interfere with their new lives; will they be able to have a place to work and know the long haired wierdos at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of "No Title: A Monke Story"**

Mike Nesmith had absolutely nothung to do. Micky and Davy went out to get some grocerys and Peter went to the beach for a walk in hopes to meet the pretty girl from next door. Mike sat on the couch looking through a book that happened to be sitting on the coffee table.

"To Kill a Mockingbird" he muttered to himself as he looked at the cover, "I hate this book..." he closed the book and chucked it across the room; letting it land wherever it wanted, as Davy and MIcky came in with arm laods of grocerys.

"Hello, Mike," Davy grunnted under the heavy load he carried, "Have you been sitting there the whole time?"

Mike nodded and took a few bags from him, and carried them into the kitchen. Micky plopped his own bags on the counter with a sigh of relief.

"Gosharoonie, Mike," Micky said, "next time we need grocerys, either you get them or dont wait until we need so much."

Mike rolled his eyes and put away the groceries as Peter came stumbling in; eyes wide with excitement. No one but Davy seemed to notice him though. Davy frowned curously at Peter, but Peter just grinned and ran into his room quickly.

"What do you think's gotten into him?" Davy asked earning a confused look form both of his bandmates still in the room.

"Who?" Micky asked looking around the room.

"Peter," Davy said rolling his eyes, "He just came in-,"

"Oh, Peter?" Mike interupted, "He's got a crush on the neighbor girls."

Davy cocked an eyebrow at Mike; he hadn't been informed of any new neighbors, let alone _girl_ neighbors, "What girl neighbors?" he asked. Mike rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch as Peter came back out of his room.

"Hi, guys," he said cheerily, "whattcha been up to?"

"We might ask you the same question, Pete." Mike said wiggling his eyebrows at the shy blonde.

"C'mon, Mike," Peter protested, "You said you'd stop teasing me!"

"Sorry Pete," Mike muttered before picking up another book from the coffee table. "A Wrinkle in Time" not a bad book in Mike's oppinion, but he didnt want to read that.

"What _have_ you been up to Pete?" Davy asked curiously.

Peter blushed, "I went for a walk on the beach, and met the new neighbors..."

* * *

Louise and Meloney were coming back into their new home from an awesome day on the beach. Louise was teasing her best friend about her interest in the blonde boy they met.

"Oh, Mel, you know you thought he was _cute_." Louse teased, getting her friend to blush madly.

"Oh, leave me alone, Louise." Meloney muttered before entering the bathroom and shutting her best friend out.

Melony did like Peter, he was sweet and cuter than any boy she'd ever seen in her life. She knew as soon as Peter made her blush, she wouldnt hear the end of it from Louise.

After Meloney changed clothes, she went in the kitchen for something to eat. Louise was at the table looking through the wantedd ads for a job. Since they just moved to California form Ohio, they were poor and jobless at the current moment.

"Anything of intrest in there?" Mel asked peaking over Louise's shoulder curiously. Louise shook her head, causing her damp shoulder lenght hair to shake around her face, "Well maybe we can ask around the neighborhood?"

Louise looked up a sly smile appearing across her face, "You wanna go right now?" she asked standing up quickly.

Meloney frowned and knew Louise had something up her sleeve, btu agreed to go walked out the door and Mel somehow wished she hadnt agreed when they got to a certein house next door.

**Hi my beautiful readers, I've decided obviously to write another Monkee story. I want you all to know the two girl characters are based on my best friend, EveningInHornersCorners, and myself; so tell me what you think of it, Kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Peter opened the door and smiled widely when he saw who it was, "Hello Louise and Meloney!" he said loud enough for Davy to hear from the kitchen, "Wont you come in?"

Louise smiled and pulled Meloney behind her in case she got the bright idea to run away, "Thank you peter!" she said.

Louise pulled Meloney with her and sat down on the couch next to another boy. he was wearing a green wool hat that made Louise giggle.

"Hello, I'm Mike." he said holding out his hand to the girls, "You must be the girls Peter was talking about."

Peter smiled at Meloney as Davy came in and pushed Mike out of his seat so he could sit next to them, "Hello, I'm Davy Jones." he stuck out his hand and Louise rolled her eyes green eyes at him. Meloney smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Meloney Davis," she said, "And that's my best friend, "Louise Sparrow, she doesn't know how to handle herself when she gets attention." Meloney whispered the last part with a giggle in Louise's direction.

"HEY!" Louise protested, "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TURNS BRIGHT RED WHEN I SEE A BOY I LIKE!"

Meloney bit her tongue from retorting when she saw the three boys staring at them, "Sorry guys..." she muttered looking at the floor, "I was only kidding Lou."

"I know," Louise said quietly, "I didn't mean to yell."

Mike cleared his throat and looked at the girls before yelling; "MICKY WE HAVE COMPANY!"

Meloney and Peter jumped and Davy glared at Mike for yelling. Micky casually bounded into the room and smiled at the girls.

"Hi," Meloney said, wondering why she was so comfortable suddenly, "I'm Meloney." she waved to the curly hair boy and he smiled as Louise stood up to introduce herself.

"Louise," she said with a nod in Micky's direction.

"Well, I'm obviously Micky if you happened to hear Mike yell at the top of his lungs for me." Micky said sitting down in Meloney's seat. Louise sat back down quickly before Mel couldn't get her seat. she didn't notice she was sitting next to Davy until Meloney giggled and gestured to him. Louise made a face then saw that the only other seat was beside peter on the love seat, and cocked an eyebrow at her freckle faced friend.

Meloney looked around and saw Peter with the only extra seat and shyly sad down next to him.

"So what brings you girls here to our humble abode?" Mike asked smiling politely.

"Well, Mel had the bright idea to ask around the neighborhood if they knew of any jobs and your house was right next door, so..." Louise said smirking at Meloney.

Meloney smirked back as Peter answered, "Yeah, we're frequently looking for jobs too,"

"_Peter,_" Mike said with a glare, "What he means is we're musicians and we look for gigs."

"Oh, well that's cool!" Meloney said with a grin.

"Hey," Davy said with a snap of his fingers, "Wasn't out new boss looking for a couple of waitresses?"

"Yeah," Micky said smiling, "I think he was, you guys interested in working in a popular restaurant?"

"Sure as long as we can pay our rent." Louise shrugged.

"Ok, well you can come with us to our gig tonight and get the job then." Mike said as the girls stood up to leave.

"Cool," Meloney said, "Bye, Peter." she waved to the cute blonde and turned to leave.

Louise waved to the boys and followed her chum to their house. She also found her mind wandering to Davy and his adorably cute smile.

**YAY! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

****Within the next hour, Meloney and Louise were getting ready to go with the Monkees to their gig.

"So," Meloney said teasingly, "What do you think of Davy?"

Louise's eyes got wide suddenly, "I think he's alright, why do you ask?"

Meloney smirked, "You like Davy!" she sang, "You have a crush on the short British boy!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Louise said rolling her green eyes, "Bye Peter!" she mimicked Meloney's goodbye to Peter.

Meloney crossed her arms over her chest, "Well at least I dont run away from the boys I like!" she said.

Louise scowled, "At least I wasn't obvious about how I feel about him!" she said loudly.

Mel took this as her queue to stop the teasing "Ok, sorry Lou," she said holding up her hands in surrender, "I was only teasing you. You ready to go?"

Louise nodded and smiled as she walked out the door. she led the way to the Monkee's pad and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Louise froze as she saw who'd answered the door.

"Hello girls!" Davy said cheerily as the two stepped in.

"Hi Davy," Meloney said looking around casually for Peter.

"We'll be ready to go as soon as we get loaded up." Davy called over his shoulder with a playful wink at Louise.

she looked away bashfully as Davy came back with the rest of the group to help load up the monkeemobile. she saw Peter grin at Meloney, who blushed in response. Louise decided to help the boys with their instruments and carried some of Micky's drums. Meloney followed her lead and carried Mike's guitar _very_ carefully to the car.

With the girls help, it only took one trip each to the car and then they were off to the gig.

It was only ten minutes from where they lived, so the awkward car ride was thankfully short lived, but when they got to the restaurant, the parking lot was totally empty.

Louise made a face as they all filed out of the car and started to unload the equipment. Meloney had they same confusion written on her face as she led the way into the equally deserted interior of the restaurant.

As the guys set up their instruments, Meloney voiced her confusion to her chum.

"Um, I thought they said this place was popular."

"Yeah I did too," Louise said looking around casually, "Maybe business picks up later in the evening?"

"It better..." Meloney said trailing off as Mike and a big looking man with a cowboy hat walked up.

"Louise, Meloney," Mike said, "This is Mr. Andrews, he owns the place."

"Hello," Meloney said trying to be sweet.

"We hear you have some job opening?" Louise asked hopefully.

"Yes," Mr. Andrews said with a nod, "I need a couple of waitresses, you two interested?"

"Yes, sir," Meloney said politely, "we need a job to pay our rent."

"Well, I pay $5.00 an hour," Mr. Andrews said. "Job's yours if you want it."

"Really?" Louise asked, surprised it was that easy, "Thanks a bunch!"

Mr. Andrews nodded at their gratitude and walked back toward the bandstand.

Meloney took a tight hold on Louise's elbow and squealed excitedly, "Ohmygosh, Lou we got a job!"

"I know Mel," Louise said prying her fingers from her red elbow, "I was here remember?"

Meloney giggled excitedly as Peter and Davy came up with grins, "So you two got the job?" Davy asked.

Meloney looked at her curly haired friend and spoke up, "Yep, but I have no idea when we start."

"Hey," Peter grinned, "Let's go ask, Mel."

Meloney glanced at Louise who cocked an encouraging eyebrow at her. Meloney bit her lip as Peter took her hand and pulled her to find Mr. Andrews.

"So," Davy said looking Louise up and down once, "Where're you two from exactly?"

"Ohio," Louise said, "But Mel's originally from Georgia. She moved to Ohio when she was 16."

"How come you guys moved to Malibu?" he asked sitting down at a table with her.

Louise shrugged, "We needed something new I suppose."

"I know how you feel," Davy said, "I moved here from Manchester for the same reason."

"Really?" Louise asked, surprised they actually had something in common, "Was it hard for you, ya know leaving your family behind?"

"It was for a bit," Davy shrugged, "But then I met these guys, They're my new family."

Louise smiled as Peter and Meloney came back, "We can start our new job right now!" Mel said grinning madly. Louise noticed Peter holding her hand when Mike called the two boys over to start their gig.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

the Monkee's gig started right on time and it seemed as soon as they started to play, the place filled up. Louise and Meloney were surprised when they could barley keep up with all their orders and things to do. they finally got a break as the boys played their last song before their break. the girls enjoyed greatly what they heard and couldn't wait to talk to them again.

They danced to the last song; "Pleasant Valley Sunday" happily and applauded loudly when it ended. Mike thanked the crowd happy at the great response the group was getting and barreled off the stage with the others.

"Wow you guys were great!" Meloney gushed to Peter. he grinned at her and blushed sheepishly.

"Aw thanks Mel." he said with a giggle.

Louise saw Mike roll his eyes at the two, and walk off to get something to drink.

"Hi, Lou," Davy said smiling cutely. Louise smiled back at him.

"Hi, you guys were really good." she responded lamely.

"Thanks," Davy said looking at the crowd of people dancing to the music playing from the jukebox, "Hey you wanna dance with me?" he asked suddenly.

Louise bit her lip nervously and Meloney's eyes widened with encouragement, like Louise had Mel when Peter drug her off to find Mr. Andrews, "Oh I suppose, Davy..." she grumbled. She wasn't too good at dancing in the first place, but Mel and Peter alone was a good thing at the moment.

Peter grinned at Meloney feeling suddenly very awkward at the sudden silence between them, "So, Mel do you like to dance?"

"I dont do a whole lot of it, but I think it's pretty groovy." She responded biting her lip. They walked over to an empty table and Meloney moved to sit next to Peter. She really like being next to him, but he didn't seem to keen on it at the moment.

"Um, you don't have to sit there you know?" he asked nervously. She made a face at him, and he was quick to apologize, "I'm sorry, Mel, I mean why dont you sit right there? That way it's easier to talk to you." he said pointing the chair across form him.

Meloney nodded and cleared her throat in embarrassment as she moved into the chair he'd requested, "Right...easier to talk..." she muttered, "What do you wanna talk about?"

* * *

Davy and Louise danced for a long time and they both seemed to be sneaking looks at the couple who'd move to a table together. Louise made a confused face when she saw Mel move seats, and Davy looked slightly disappointing.

"So, you trying to get them together too?" Louise asked to her own horror before she could stop herself.

Davy grinned at her flushed cheek and giggled lightly, "Well I am, but Mike and Micky dont want any part in it." he responded with a slight blush of his own, "I think Peter likes her a lot."

"I know she likes Peter a lot..." Louise muttered.

"What was that?" Davy asked not catching quite what she said.

"Oh," Louise blushed again, "Nothing..." she smiled innocently and Davy whisked her around in a twirl.

* * *

Peter and Meloney had managed to find something to talk about, but that topic was how cute they thought Davy and Louise looked together.

"We should get them together..." Meloney said smiling excitedly at Peter, who nodded with a grin.

"Ok, but how?" Peter asked, "We need to think of something now while we have a chance."

Meloney nodded in agreement and stood up to look for some sort of inspiration to an idea, "Let's dance!" she grabbed Peter's hand before he could refuse; not that he really wanted to.

She smiled and laughed at their bad attempt at dancing as they slowly danced toward Davy and Louise, "operation, make Louise jealous..." Meloney muttered as she tapped Davy's shoulder with a smile.

"Hi Davy, Pete really want to dance with Louise." she said smiling at him.

Peter frowned, "I do?" he asked, Meloney gave him a stern look, "Right I do. Can I dance with her now? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Davy passed Louise over to Peter and took Meloney as the two girls tried not to laugh at Peter. Davy sighed almost sadly as Meloney danced with him.

"You alright, Dave?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said smiling at her happily. He was very convincing, but Meloney had a suspicion he was in some way unhappy.

As they danced, Meloney kept an eye on Louise and Peter, trying to stay were Louise could see them and got her flirt on.

* * *

Louise let out a small groan and watched Meloney dance and flirt with Davy; her Davy. It wasn't like Mel didn't know Louise liked him, heck she was the one to point it out. Peter was harder to dance with than Davy was, and she longed to be dancing with him again.

Peter kept glancing at Davy and Mel hoping like crazy Davy wouldn't try anything on Meloney. He wasn't too sure what Mel was planning, but he didn't think he liked it, especially when she kissed Davy on the cheek.

Luckily Peter wasn't the one to approach them about it. Louise gasped and pulled from Peter's arms and marched up to Meloney and Davy.

"What're you doing?" Louise asked her friend after pulling her away from Davy quickly.

"nothing," Meloney said innocently, "I was just dancing with Davy." she shrugged and went back to the table she and Peter sat at before with a grin when Louise couldn't see.

Louise followed her and sat down in front of her as the Mike and Micky walked up grinning, "Were are the other guys?" Mike asked, "We need to go back on."

"We're right here, Mike," Davy said smiling at the rest of the group.

"ok, well let's go," Micky said pulling Peter along like a child.

when the Monkees started to play again, neither of the girls felt much like dancing. They realized their break was over and went back to work waiting the busy restaurant.

* * *

**YAY the end of the chapter! Tell Me what you thought in a review! I also apologize at how slow this is getting. It'll get exciting within the next couple of chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

****The girls were finally finished with their first shift and were waiting for the Monkees to catch up with them. they sat at an empty table trying to keep their exhaustion from overtaking them as the place emptied out. the music had stopped and people were getting bored and leaving.

Louise sat in her chair watching Davy help Micky with his drum set. she giggled when Davy dropped one of the drums on Micky's foot. he hopped up and down biting back a yell as Davy pointed and laughed childishly. Meloney suddenly nudged her in the ribs, and Louise jump violently.

"Mel, dont do that!" she said sharply. she was still slightly mad about earlier events.

"Sorry, Lou, you just looked like you were about to fall out of your seat." Meloney said giggling as the boys walk over to them.

"You girls hungry?" mike asked absentmindedly rubbing his stomach.

"I AM!" Peter and Micky said in unison. the two girls giggled at them and Mike rolled his eyes at them.

"You two are _always_ hungry." Davy said sitting down next to Meloney. Louise bit back a sudden comment towards Meloney as Peter sat down next to her.

"So?" Micky asked taking a seat of his own on the other side of Meloney. Mike shrugged and sat down on the other side of Louise.

"What's wrong with being hungry?" Meloney asked with a shrug.

"Not a whole lot really," Mike said looking through a menu, "Just that they are the ones who give us reason to go to the grocery store."

"Oh, it cant be that bad." Louise said rolling her eyes.

"It is when you dont have money to spare..." Davy muttered.

"I'm sure you have your share of eating too fellas," Meloney said defending Peter and Micky.

"Right!" Peter said grinning at Meloney. Mike chuckled at him and a waitress came up and took their orders. they all ordered the same thing; Cheeseburgers and fries.

they had light conversation as they ate and when Meloney yawned widely they all decided it best to go home. mike went to go pay for the food with Louise and Meloney stayed with the others at the table.

"You guys wanna do something fun?" Micky asked mischievously.

"What did you have in mind?" Meloney asked accepting whatever challenge Micky had in that head of his.

"Ok," he said standing up with her, "You have to go into the kitchen and bring out a couple forks and rubber bands if you have any."

Meloney frowned and went to the kitchen to retrieve the requested items. when she returned, she handed them to Micky, who went to the bandstand and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ok, you see that hole?" he pointed toward a small hole next to one of the stage lights mounted on the ceiling. When Meloney nodded and he went on, "Ok, you have to shoot your rubber band into the hole, kay?"

Meloney grinned and nodded. She thought she had very good aim, so she took her fork and attached the rubber band expertly. she aimed for the hole and let the rubber band go. it flew just inches from the hole. she let out a disappointing sound and Micky took his turn. he had his tongue sticking out as he aimed for the small hole and let it go flying up to the ceiling.

He misses horribly and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Meloney laughed loudly and picked up another rubber band as Mike and Louise came back.

"What are you guys doing?" Mike asked worriedly. He looked at Meloney's position and followed the rubber band as it flew toward the hole in the ceiling.

"Shh," Peter said, "they're trying to get their rubber band into the hole."

Mike and Louise looked up at the ceiling and squinted, "You mean that little on by the light?" Louise asked pointing at it.

Davy nodded and watched as Micky took his second turn, "C'mon, Micky," he said, "She gets way closer than you do!"

Micky let go and once again he hit the wall on the opposite sit of the room, "I think i have a faulty fork," he said examining his fork closely.

"Oh, Micky," Peter said taking the fork out of his hands. He attached a rubber band to the fork, ""Let me try."

"Yeah," Meloney said with a smirk, "I'm sure you're just making up excuses for you bad aim."

they all watched as Peter aimed for the hole, and Mike suddenly had a horrible thought.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't be doing this," he said looking at the hole, "that's awfully close to the light, and-," he never got a chance to finish because Peter shock the rubber band; of what they thought was the rubber band.

there was suddenly a loud crash that sounded like glass breaking an every one looked at Peter who was still holding the rubber band in his hand, but no fork. they all looked up and saw the just in time to see the stage light crashing down to the floor and catching fire.

Nobody really knew why or how it caught on fire, but there it was flaming and roaring loudly.

"PETER!" Mike yelled over the loud roars, "Why'd you throw the fork!?"

Peter looked on the verge of tears, "I didn't mean to Mike!" he said as the flames grew. there wasn't anybody else in the restaurant, and the Monkees knew they'd be in big trouble in less than an hour.

"Guys, C'mon!" Louise said taking somebody's hand and dragging them out of the restaurant. they busted out the front door as part of the ceiling fell in and Louise looked at who's hand she was holding.

"Thank's Lou," Davy said smiling at her as Mike and Peter busted out coughing madly.

"Is everybody here?" Mike asked looking around. he saw Peter out of the corner of his eye running out of the building looking worried.

"MIKE!" Peter said desperately, "Mel's still in there!" he pointed to the building and mike looked around for her just in case. He didn't see her and Louise's eyes got wide.

**DUN-DUN DUH! What's gonna happen to Mel? Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I just need to warn you, the Italic letters at the beginning are Peter recalling hat happened and everything after that is Meloney's writing to speak...**

**chapter 6**

Peter sat in the waiting room in one of those uncomfortable chairs thinking about the events of the last two hours.

_ "Mike, Mel's still in there!" he said pointing toward the building. Mike looked around worriedly, but didn't see her anywhere. they heard Louise gasp with a frightened expression, and Mike ran toward the building as the sound of firetruck sirens go closer to the restaurant. _

_ Peter watched in horror as one of his best friends went into the roaring fire to save Mel. Louise started to cry and Davy wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, and Peter felt tears welling up in his eyes too. _

_ when the firetrucks arrived Micky pointed to the building exaggeratedly and Peter thought he was trying to let the firemen know there was still somebody in the building. the firemen's eyes got wide and he immediately sent men in after Mike and Meloney. an ambulance was called and everyone outside was checked out for too much exposure to the smoke, and they all seemed to be alright. They were all worry stricken for Mike and Meloney, and Peter felt horrible, since the fire was his fault anyway._

_ Finally after about ten minutes of waiting, Mike and Meloney were out of the building. Meloney was passed out in one of the firemen's arms and Mike looked like he was in a great pain._

_ Meloney was immediately whisked off to the hospital, and Mike was check out by one of the paramedics before being sent right behind Meloney. Louise went with Meloney and Micky went with Mike, which left Peter and Davy to meet them with the Monkeemobile._

_ Davy seemed to be worried about everything all at once. he was worried about Mike, Meloney and Louise, and Peter all at once. he noticed Peter was extremely quiet through out the drive to the hospital, and he glanced at him briefly to make sure he was alright._

So here Peter was, in an uncomfortable seat, worried out of his mind about Meloney and Mike. He didn't feel he had the right to be comfortable anyway, so when Micky offered Peter his seat, he declined and looked at his lap. He felt like crying, and he seriously considered running off to find someplace where he didn't have to face his friends.

When Mike was out of his room finally, he had his arm in a sling, and Peter's eyes got wide. He'd broken his wrist when another part of the ceiling fell in on them. That's also when Meloney got knocked out.

Mike sat down next to Peter and he gave him a comforting look before he spoke; "Peter, you dont have to feel bad..."

"But I do, Mike!" Peter said before he could finish, "It's my fault the fire started and it my fault I didn't grab Mel before I ran out..."

Micky seemed to over hear, "It's not just your fault Peter," he said put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "I'm the one who suggested we shoot at the hole near the light."

"But, I'm the dummy who hit the light!" Peter protested, "I'm not letting you guys keep taking the blame for me, I hit the light, I'm the one who started the fire."

"But it was an accident, Peter," Louise said, "We dont blame you, and I definitely know Meloney doesn't blame you."

Peter sighed and stared at his lap as the doctor came up and told them that Meloney was awake, and that they could go see her. Everybody but Peter got up to go in, and Mike looked at him questioningly.

"I dont wanna go in there, Mike..." he said before walking off in the opposite direction. Mike sighed and entered the room with the rest of the group.

He decided to let Peter calm down a bi before he followed him. he went and stood next to Meloney's bed next to Louise and smiled at her.

"Man, you scared us!" Micky said suddenly hugging Meloney. She tried to giggle, but not a whole lot came out. the nurse looked at her curiously and told her to say her name and a dress. She tried to but her voice was weak and it slowly faded the more she tried until nothing came out.

She looked frightened until the nurse reassured her that the smoke in her lungs was why she couldn't talk. She'd be able to talk in a few days. Meloney nodded and the nurse gave her a pen and pad of paper to write on if she wanted to say anything.

"How do you feel?" Louise asked biting her lip.

Meloney looked down at her pad of paper and wrote; _I'm alright I suppose. My throat hurts though._

everybody nodded and Meloney looked at everybody for a second before frowning and looking back to the paper, _Where's Peter? _she wrote in her neat handwriting.

She looked at all the faces of her friends and stopped on Mike who cleared his throat, "I dont know where he went exactly, but he said he'd...come see you soon." Mike lied. He knew Meloney like Peter and he didn't wanna hurt he feelings by telling her he didn't wanna come see her.

Meloney nodded and pointed to Mike's arm with a frown. She looked worried and Mike followed her pointed finger and chuckled.

"I broke it trying to save you, Mel." he said with a smirk. Meloney made a face and wrote on the note pad for a long time then she handed it to him.

_You didn't have to, ya know? I know I was stuck, but I would've got out eventually. I feel bad for making you break your wrist now! _

Mike chuckled again and handed back to paper before speaking again, "You shouldn't feel bad, Mel. It was my choice to get you so I did. We never would've known you were still in there if Peter hadn't said anything."

Meloney seemed to grin at that, but she still wasn't very happy she was the reason for Mike's broken Wrist. She also wasn't very happy she couldn't talk.

She yawned widely and the doctor said she could go home that night, but to call if her voice didn't come back within the next 5 days. Louise nodded and bit her lip as Meloney got out of the bed and followed them out of the hospital.

Mike was about to send Micky to go find Peter, but fortunately he was waiting by the car when they got out there. He saw them coming and climbed into the car's back seat without making contact with anybody.

This confused Meloney as she climbed into the back seat with him. he avoided making eye contact with him and Meloney was on the verge of tears as they drove down the rode in completer silence.

She was sitting right next to Peter and he was making an effort not to touch her. She wondered why as she grew sleepier and sleepier.

Peter noticed how tired she looked and hoped she wouldn't fall asleep on him. He didn't think he'd be able to handle that. He found he was watching her intently, mentally telling her to lean against her window and not his shoulder.

It didn't work though. Meloney didn't seem to catch his mental plea, and put her head down on his shoulder once she fell asleep.

Louis noticed this and she saw how uncomfortable it made Peter. She felt so bad for him, and she wished he didn't blame himself for what happened. Louise started to wonder if Meloney understood why Peter was acting the way he was as they pulled into the Monkee's driveway.

Just their luck it had started to ran, and Louise couldn't even see their apartment next door through the thick rain. Mike glanced back at her and then to Meloney who was still asleep on Peter's shoulder.

"You girls should probably stay with us tonight." he suggested. Everybody followed his gaze to Meloney and Louise couldn't help but agree. She didn't want Meloney getting sick from getting too wet, and she knew she wouldn't get as wet going into the Monkee's pad. She also didn't want to wake her up, so she looked to the boys and said; "Alright who's gonna carry her?"

Mike looked questioningly at the other three in the car, since he couldn't with his wrist. Micky looked at Davy, who looked at Peter. Peter opened his mouth to object, but Davy and Micky both said, "NOT IT!" before he could get anything out. Peter groaned and Everybody got out of the car and ran up to the pad. Louise stayed to hold the door for Peter as he carried Meloney quickly to the door.

Once they were all inside, Peter put her down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket and Mike told Louise she could sleep in the guest bedroom upstairs. Louise nodded and went upstairs to bed.

Peter and Davy went upstairs to their room and Micky and Mike stayed downstairs for a bit longer making sure Meloney was alright. They didn't go to bed until they could barely keep their eyes open.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it! BE HAPPY! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

The next morning, Louise woke up in the big fluffy bed in the Monkee's guest room. She sighed and got out of bed feeling somewhat hungry. She started to think about the day before, and Mike's wrist and Meloney's voice. She started to worry about whether they were gonna be alright or not as she entered the living room.

Micky and Peter were standing over Meloney trying to wake her up. Louise laughed and knew they would not be successful. Meloney never got out of bed unless there was a fire of she smelled food.

"C'mon, Mel," Micky said poking her cheek, "It's like noon, you can't still be tired."

"Guys," Louise said with a laugh, "She's not gonna get up as long as you're trying."

"Why not?" Peter asked worriedly glancing at Meloney.

"She doesn't ever get up unless she wants to. The longer you try the longer she'll stay in bed." Louise said sitting down on Meloney's legs.

Meloney struggled and groaned in an attempt to push her off, but Louise refused to get off.

Mike came in the room a few minutes later with news of breakfast and Meloney Started to squirm trying to get up with Louise still on her. It was quite comical until Davy came in and Louise stood up like she was caught doing the most terrible thing.

"You guys coming?" he asked pointing to kitchen where the food was. Peter and Meloney hopped off to the kitchen with Micky following eagerly behind. Leaving Davy and Louise in the room to stare at each other for a second.

"Um," Davy said after a few minutes, "you like pancakes?" he asked randomly.

Louise nodded and bit her lip, "Yeah, I suppose." she muttered quietly.

"Well then breakfast awaits!" Davy exclaimed taking her hand and dragging her into the kitchen.

Louise giggled and sat down at the table next to him and Mike. She looked across the table to Meloney and Peter sitting next to Peter and Micky.

Peter still looked very uncomfortable, and Meloney looked confused by him practically ignoring her as he ate. Louise glanced at Davy and sighed as she ate her own breakfast.

the rest of the morning was ok. Meloney still couldn't talk so she went through about a billion pieces of paper to talk and Mike was put out because he couldn't play the guitar without his other hand.

Louise noticed Peter was going out of his way to stay out of Meloney's path. Wherever she sat he sat across the room from her. Wherever she stood he made sure to be as far away as possible. Meloney seemed to try and get as close as she could to him, but every time he moved and sat or stood somewhere else.

She looked on the verge of tears when she started to write on her pad of paper in quick handwriting. she blinked back tears as she handed it to Louise and walked out of the room.

_ Did I do something wrong to Peter?_ Louise read the paper and took in a deep breath before following Meloney out of room. She absentmindedly dropped the paper and found her on the back porch trying not cry.

"Mel you didn't do anything wrong." Louise said walking up next to her freckle faced friend.

She nodded vigorously and started to write again, _I must have, he wont even look at me anymore!_

Louise took another deep breath and tried to come up with something to say.

* * *

The Monkees watched Meloney hand Louise what she'd so quickly written down, and then watched Louise go after her when she walked out of the room, dropping the piece of paper.

Mike bent down and picked it up to read it. He sighed and handed to note to Peter before the other two could get a good look at it.

Peter stared at the note as tears welled up in his own eyes, "Mike," he said quietly, "I wasn't trying to do that..."

"I know buddy," Mike said standing up, "But she doesn't, and she's the one upset."

This was where Peter had no idea what to do. He looked at Mike and bit his lip before asking what he was thinking, "What do I do?"

Davy suddenly stepped up, "You go talk to her!" he said clapping him on the back.

"But, I don't wanna make anything worse." Peter said, in fear he might hurt her again.

"You won't make things worse, buddy," Micky said as Louise walked in, her arms crossed over her chest sending a death glare at Peter.

"Peter!" she said angrily, "She thinks you hate her!"

Peter was startled by the sudden yelling, "I wasn't trying to!" he said back in his own defense.

"Well it sure looked like it!" Louise went on, unaware of how sensitive Peter could be, "What would it hurt for you to sit next to her!?"

Peter Felt the tears escaping his eyes and Louise' expression instantly softened, "Oh, I'm sorry, Pete, don't cry."

Peter wiped his eyes and Sat back down on the couch, "Where is she?" he asked with a sniffle.

"She went for a walk on the beach." Louise said sitting down accidentally next to Davy. He Had his arm around her before she could move or do anything about it, "She-she'll be back later." she stuttered nervously scratching her head.

Peter nodded and went upstairs to his room. Mike got up and went after him, while Micky went to the kitchen for more food.

Louise put her head down on Davy's shoulder and sighed as she closed her eyes. She was trying so hard to clear her thoughts she didn't even notice Davy rubbing her arm comfortingly. She did however notice to knock on the door and the small kiss Davy planted on the top of her head when he got up to answer it.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Davy asked the man at the door kindly.

"Are you a resident here?" the man asked. Davy nodded and his smile wavered slightly, "Are you acquainted with the residents next door?"

"Yes sir, but why do you ask?" Davy asked frowning.

"There has been a mistake with their housing arrangements." the man said. Louise suddenly recognized the voice of this person and went to the door.

"Hello, I live next door with my friend Meloney, what was that about a Mistake in our living arrangements?" Louise asked lightly pushing Davy out of the way.

"Well it seems I've confused you two with another couple of girls." he said with an apologetic look, "You see when I called you two girls a month ago I was calling to tell you the apartment was taken, but my wife confused me."

"What does that mean for me and Mel?" Louise asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry to say that I have to kick you and your friend out." the man said as Louise's eyes welled up quite a bit.

"But we've already payed the rent for this month and all our stuff is there, where will we go?" Louise asked desperately trying to persuade him.

"I'm sorry, miss," the man said again, "Here's your money back. You can have until tomorrow to get your things out."

"But-"

"Thank you for the information sir." Davy said anger dripping from his words as he spoke them and shut the door before Louise could say something snarky of rude.

"Davy, what are we gonna do!?" Louise asked in a panic, "Where are we gonna go?"

"We'll figure it out, love I promise." he said pulling her into a tight hug. Louise started to cry and Davy led her the couch before calling up to Mike and Peter. They came down quickly and Davy went to get Micky from the kitchen.

* * *

Meloney was walking along the water in tears trying to figure out what she'd done to upset Peter. She tried and tried, but after going over the day before and that morning in her head, she still came up empty for any reason he would suddenly not like her.

she wiped her face quickly as she walked up the steps to the Monkee's back porch. she entered and saw everybody look in her direction. She managed a small smile and waved to them as she sat down in the only empty seat. It was next to Peter, and he looked uneasy about it.

He started to get up, but Mike and Louise gave him a stern look and he settled back down. Meloney decided that since he didn't like her anymore that she didn't like him anymore either, so she moved and sat in the floor.

"Mel," Louise said quietly. Meloney looked at her and saw that she'd been crying and Davy's arm was around her in a loose hug, "I need to tell you something to tell you."

Meloney cocked her eyebrow, still unable to talk as Louise continued, "We've been kicked out of our apartment."

"What!?" she managed to get out in a scratchy voice as she stood up, "But," Mike sternly handed her a pad of paper and pen for her to write with. she groaned and wrote vigorously on the paper.

_BUT WE ALREADY PAID THE LANDLORD! WHERE ELSE CAN WE GO!? ALL OUR STUFF"S THERE!_

she flung the paper in anger at who ever it chose to float into. Peter picked up the paper and read it out loud to everyone.

They all looked to Meloney and tried to answer, "Well we got our money back," Louise said wavering under her friend's angry intense stare.

"And Mike said you guys could stay with us..." Micky said trailing off when Meloney looked at him.

She looked to Mike, and he was the only one who didn't look away, "You cab stay here with us, and you guys have until tomorrow to get your things out; we'll help with that if you like too." he said kindly.

Meloney nodded and sat back down in the floor with a shaky sigh. Surprisingly, she found Peter's arm around her, but he didn't seem to happy or comfortable with it. She looked at his and shrugged his arm away before going out the front door headed for their old apartment.

**HI, hope you liked this chapter of "As We Go Along" tune in tomorrow (Hopefully) to find out what happens to Louise and Meloney next! BE HAPPY! I know it's hard when the story's at a sad part, but try...**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8****  
**

****Peter knew he screwed up. He knew it when Meloney walked out with Louise, and he knew it when she shoved his arms off and left the pad. The only problem was he didn't know what to do about it.

"Peter," Louise said noticing his sudden mood change, "She's just upset about our apartment."

"Yeah sure," Peter said before pulling himself up off the floor. He went upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door louder than he really intended.

Mike and Louise jumped at the loud bang, and Micky let out a small gasp. They'd never seen Peter act this way before. None of them really knew what to do about it. Louise sighed and stood up from the couch, "Well, fellas I better go and help Mel pack." she said heading for the door.

Davy stood up and followed her to the door, "You want me to come along?" he asked kindly. Louise was more than tempted to let him come along, but she needed to talk to Meloney.

"not right now Davy," Louise said coolly, "But you can come later with the others if you like."

He smiled at her, a bit of disappointment in his expression as he nodded and shut the door behind her as she left. Louise walked next door silently and took a deep breath before entering the house, fully expecting Meloney to be weeping in the corner of something.

She was surprised to find Meloney was packing with a smile on her face as she went. She was dancing around to some Beatles song or another and Louise was too stunned at her overly emotional friend.

Meloney noticed Louise in the doorway and grinned at her before going into her bedroom to pack up some more of her stuff.

"Um, Mel?" Louise asked hesitantly, "You alright?"

Meloney cocked an eyebrow at her and nodded. She looked around suddenly and picked up another piece of paper. _Why wouldn't I be alright?_ she wrote still grinning.

"Well, you kinda think Peter hates you and then we got kicked out of our apartment." Louise reminded her.

Meloney shrugged, _So? We get to live the Monkees!_

"Yeah one of which you don't seem to like at the moment..." Louise said turning onto the subject of why she refused Peter's comfort.

Meloney shrugged again, _How do you know I don't like him!?_

"Because you ran away from him practically." Louise suggested to her friend, "You really upset him when you walked out like that."

_Well he upset me when he wouldn't let me sit next to him!_

__Louie shrugged and rolled her eyes before going into her bedroom to pack up the few things she'd unpacked already. She was done quickly, and decided to go help Meloney with her room and found her already finished.

She was sitting on the couch looking like she was about to say something, but the sound wouldn't come. Louise felt so bad for her, and she wished her voice would come back already. It was too quiet without her talking constantly.

"Mel," Louise said smiling, "You wanna go to the beach for a bit?"

Meloney picked up her pen and paper to write, _I dunno, When are the Monkees coming?_

Louise shrugged, "I dunno, but I think we've got enough time to go and be back before they get here." Meloney nodded and went to change into her bathing suit.

She groaned loudly, after realizing she'd stupidly packed it and went digging through her boxes for it. When she was dressed she grabbed a towel and went on out to the water.

After a minute of floating, she realized she couldn't call out to Louise if she wanted to so she got out and sat in the sand waiting for her. When she came out she sat down next to her and glared at her.

"I just stood in our kitchen waiting for you to hurry up, then I saw you out here and had the biggest DUH moment of my life." she said crossing her arms over her chest. Meloney knew she hated when she had those moments and sent her an apologetic look.

Louise shrugged and said she was going for a swim and that she'd be back later. Meloney nodded and sighed as she watched her swim out into the deeper water. Meloney got up and walked toward a big pile of rocks and climbed up on them. She smiled at them Spray the surf pushed into her face when it hit the large rock. She sighed again and looked around.

She saw the Monkee's pad and on the porch stood a figure that seemed to look right at her. She smiled and waved at whoever it was. She was too far away to tell, so she started to get down to talk to them, but slipped at the last second.

She let out a small yell, since that was all her throat would permit and found a pair of arms catching her as she fell.

"Mel!" Peter exclaimed setting her upright, "You alright?"

She looked at him and nodded, before turning her back on him and walking away. She heard him sigh and follow her calling out her name as he went.

"Mel, Please let me talk to you," he said sounding desperate. Meloney suddenly turned around and he bumped into her causing her to fall down, "Sorry, Mel," he said helping her up quickly.

she dusted the sand off of her and waited for him to talk to her like he'd requested. She cocked an eyebrow at him to show him she was listening.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," he said taking hold of her arm as if she had the thought to run away, "I wasn't try to make you feel bad, I promise."

She looked him in the eyes for a minute and nodded before she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He giggled and hugged her back after a minute.

"What have you been up to?' he asked her with a smile. They started to walk together and Meloney gestured to the water. Peter didn't get it and she sighed and pulled him down into the sand with her. She picked up a stick and wrote out words with it:

_We packed up our things and decided to come swimming_.

Peter smiled and used his finger to write, _That's sounds fun, why were you up on a rock?_

Meloney smiled and giggled a little bit, _I was looking at the waves. Why were you out here?_

_ I saw you from the porch and decided to come talk to you._ He looked at her with a grin. He had no idea how good it made her feel for him to write to her instead of talk. She grinned back at him and put her head down on his shoulder.

* * *

Louise saw Peter walking around to the rock Meloney was sitting on and watched as she started to slip down. He luckily caught her and he put her upright. She saw Meloney walking away from him and wished she'd just let Peter talk to her.

Her wish came true and before she knew it, they were sitting on the beach together and Meloney's Head was resting on his shoulder. She smiled to herself and decided to get out of the water.

She got out and picked up her towel before heading towards Peter and Meloney. She never made it, because someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction. She was about to scream until she saw the Brown eyes of Davy's looking at her with a grin on his face.

"Davy!" she said with a giggle, "What're you doing?"

"Shh," he said pulling her behind a rock near Peter and Meloney, "They're having a moment."

Louise frowned and glanced at Peter and Meloney, "A moment?" she asked Davy nodded and pointed at Peter, who seemed to be leaning in to kiss Meloney.

* * *

Meloney and Peter sat on the beach for a bit and Meloney watched Louise get out of the water and collect her towel before looking up at Peter. He smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face gently. She blushed and Peter looked her in the eyes as he leaned down close to her. Her breath hitched in her throat and she could barely believe Peter was getting ready to kiss her. His lips only brushed hers before he was distracted by a shushing sound and whispers.

Peter looked around and spotted Davy and Louise behind a rock, and grinned at Meloney.

* * *

Davy was convinced Peter would kiss Meloney and Louise watched as he Leaned closer and closer to Meloney.

"Davy we shouldn't be watching them," Louise protested pulling Davy's arm.

"Shh," he said, "If they find out we're here it won't happen!" he looked away from the couple and looked at Louise. He could tell she really didn't wanna sit and watch Peter kiss Mel, so he thought he'd give her the next best thing.

He gently cupped her cheek and scooted closer to her. She swallowed her and let out a nervous giggle as he leaned into her and kissed her lips softly. She kissed back and put her arms around his neck. When he pulled back she was grinning at him like a little girl and he couldn't help but chuckle at her. He was going to kiss her again, but someone suddenly jumped over the rock and scared the living daylights out of them.

Louise squealed and jumped away from Davy. They saw that Peter and Meloney were the ones standing in front of them.

"Don't do that!" Louise said smacking Meloney's shoulder angrily.

Meloney smirked wildly, "You two kissed!" she exclaimed with a girlish giggle.

"So?" Louise asked blushing madly. Davy giggled and wrapped an arm around her and Peter did the same with Meloney before they walked back up to the pad.

Once they were inside, Peter and Davy changed clothes and Louise and Meloney were stuck in their swim suits until they went back to their apartment. They were too lazy to do so at that time.

Mike and Micky tried to stay away from all the couple-y stuff going on suddenly between Davy and Louise. Peter and Meloney couldn't help but smirk at them.

Peter was trying his best to get close to Meloney again, and tried everything that came to mind. At first he just held her hand, then he went to having his arm over her shoulder. He noticed Louise chuckling under her breath at them.

Peter wasn't even sure if she liked him all that much still, so he was trying to go slow. It was killing him that he got that close to kissing her, and Davy got to kiss Louise while spying on him trying to kiss Meloney.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'Davy's had lots of practice with girls...'


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

**** Later in the day, The boys helped the girls get there stuff out of the apartment. It was all boxes really, the furniture was already there, so they didn't have a whole lot of trouble. They decided to put all their stuff in the guest room, and the matter of where one of them would sleep since there was only one bed.

"We can sleep in the same bed," Louise said putting a box down on the floor.

"But why do that when you don't have to?" Micky asked cocking an eyebrow at them.

"well at the moment we don't have any other choice," Louse said sitting down on the bed with a sigh.

"One of you could sleep on the couch." Mike suggested, earning stern looks from every one in the room.

"Mike, that would be rude!" Peter said, "We can't make pretty girls sleep on the couch!"

"Sorry, I suggested it, Jeez..." he muttered walking off.

"It's alright," Louise giggled, "The bed's big enough for the two of us, we'll be fine until we get another one in here."

"What ever you say," Micky said following Mike out of the room. Davy walked in with the last box and put it down next to the door.

"You two need another bed?" he asked biting his lip.

"It could come in handy," Louise said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we have this bed in the tool shed I think." he said pointing in some random direction that indicated the tool shed.

"Really?" Louise asked perking up, "That would be awesome!"

"Yeah, I'll go look now," Davy smiled and winked at her before going off to find Peter to help him.

Meloney giggled from the corner, and Louise looked at her. She smirked and pulled out her pen and paper again.

_He was flirting with you!_

Louise scoffed, "He was not!" she protested. Meloney smirked and handed her another piece of paper.

_He was too, I know you like him and he kissed you earlier in the beach!_

"So what if I do like him?" Louise said unpacking her things again. She heard Meloney sigh and she went out of the bedroom nearly running into Peter and Davy carrying a bed frame up the stairs.

"Oh, Hi, Mel," Peter said smiling, "We got the bed!"

Meloney giggled and went back into the room to get out of their way. Davy and Peter set up the bed and when it was complete, Meloney called dips by waving her hand in the air and pouncing onto it like a child. Everyone in the room laughed at her and she quickly got up and put her sheets and comforter on it, making it the way she like it.

She smiled widely at Peter as he left the room with Davy. Meloney and Louise unpacked their things and realized they had things that didn't belong in their room. Mostly kitchen supplies and toiletries but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

When they put everything that belonged in the kitchen in the kitchen, Mike entered the room and was amazed at how much better the room looked with the proper appliances.

"Well, maybe you two won't be so bad to have around." he said wrapping his arm around Meloney in a sideways hug. She still felt a little bad for his wrist being broken, but Mike told not to feel too bad before exiting the room with a smile.

Meloney and Louise grinned at each other before going into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Peter and Davy entered the room and they glanced at each other before sitting down on either side of them. Meloney giggled and put her head on Peter shoulder. Louise bit her lip suddenly nervous and excused herself before rushing upstairs.

Davy made a confused face and Meloney patted his shoulder trying to tell him she gets nervous sometimes. Louise came back with her shoes and coat.

"You wanna go job hunting, Meloney?" she asked pointing to the door.

Meloney made a face and looked at Peter. He grinned at her and she really didn't want to go look for a job. She doubted she'd get on since she couldn't talk still.

She sighed and stood up from the couch and grabbed her coat.

* * *

Louise was becoming discouraged. they'de been to several places looking for jobs, but nobody wanted to hire them; especially since Meloney still couldn't say anything. She sighed loudly and plopped down on a bench with Meloney.

"We have to get a job, Mel," she said, "We can't live with the Monkees and live off their money; they barely have enough for them selves."

Meloney nodded and looked around for any place they hadn't tried. she pointed to a clothing shop and pulled Louise into it.

"Hello, can I help you two girls?" the manager asked curiously.

"Um, maybe," Louise said taking a deep breath, "We need jobs and we were wondering if you were hiring?" Louise waited patiently as the manager thought for a second.

"I think we might be able to put you two in," she said bit her lip thoughtfully, "Are you good with people?" the two nodded slowly, "Can you put up new merchandise?" at this they nodded vigorously.

"Alright I just need your names," she said pulling out a pen and clipboard. Meloney's eyes got wide and she took a deep breath.

"I'm Louise Sparrow," Louise looked to Meloney and was trying to get her to speak, but nothing came out.

"And what's your name, my dear?" the manager asked raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"She was in a fire a few days ago and smoke got in her lungs, so she can't talk at the current moment." Louise said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't hire her if she can't speak." the manager said apologetically, "I'm sorry, but You, miss Sparrow, are more than welcome to work here. I'll try and keep the spot open if her voice comes back, but right now I'm gonna have to say no to her."

Louise nodded gratefully and brought Meloney back out of the shop. She looked like she might cry at any second.

she took a pen out of her pocket and picked up Louise's hand and started to write. _I'm going back to the pad. Nobody's going to hire me if can't talk. There's no point in me even looking at the moment._

Louise nodded and let her friend go on. She sighed and continued her search just in case that shop fell through and she was needing another job.

* * *

Meloney walked back to the pad, but she didn't go in. She went around back to the beach instead and walked along the water. She knew she was going to like living so close to the ocean, but she didn't think it would last to long if she didn't have a job.

She saw Peter running in her direction and smiled at him when he stopped in front of her.

"Hello, Mel," he said, "When did you get back from job hunting?"

she sat down and wrote in the sand, _a few minutes ago. nobody wants to hire me because I can't talk._

Peter made a face and sighed. He picked up a stick like last time_. Well that's there loss I think! I know I'd hire you._

Meloney grinned at him and giggled,_ Well every body seems to think I wont ever be able to talk, so they won't hire me._

_ You will to get to talk again! _Peter wrote frowning. Meloney laughed again.

_ I know I will, but no one will take the chance._

Peter sighed, "Have you tried talking again?" he asked her seriousness creeping into his voice. Meloney sighed and shook her head, "Then how do you know you can't?"

Meloney looked at him and saw that he wanted her to talk to him so she took a deep breath and wrote in the sand again, _What should I say?_

Peter though for a second, "Tell me what your favorite color is."

Meloney nodded and took another deep breath, "My favorite color is green."

Peter smiled at her. Her voice was still very scratchy, but it was still sound. She smiled back at him and he hugged her.

"Great! now tell me your middle name," he said his arm still around her.

Meloney cleared her throat, "My middle name is Kate. What's yours?"

He giggled, "My middle name is Halsten." he said making a face as if he didn't like it too much. Meloney giggled and put her head on his shoulder. She started to draw pictures in the sand and Peter watched her wondering what she was making.

When she was finished he saw she drew a heart and a bunch of flowers around their feet. he giggled and wrote her name in the heart. Meloney grinned and wrote his name underneath hers. He looked at her and she bit her lip as she looked back at him. He took her hand in his and looked down at it as he stroked it gently. She sighed and put her head back on his shoulder.

Peter kissed the top of her head before pulling her up out of the sand, "We better get back, it's getting dark, and I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Peter." she said, her voice barley allowing her to get much louder than a whisper. He smiled at her and pulled her to the pad.

At the foot of the stairs she stopped and he looked at her curiously, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and tugged on his hand. He cocked an eyebrow at her and put his arms around her waist. She grinned and He pushed her hair out of her face. She giggled as he leaned down and kissed her lips. It was short and Peter was very nervous when he pulled back. He looked at her and she smiled at him before pulling him into the pad.

Louise had just finished dinner when they walked in and every body was sitting at the table getting ready to eat. Meloney and Peter sat next to each other, Peter still holding her hand, and Louise sat down next to Davy.

They all ate and after a while of talking and laughing, Meloney and Louise went to bed. Louise thought about why she was so nervous about being near Davy, and she started to wonder why Peter and Meloney didn't go two seconds without making any sort of contact. She dozed off shortly after those thoughts came into her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning was slow and Louise remembered she had to go other first day of work. she groaned loudly and sighed as she hopped in the shower and got dressed. She didn't really know what to think of her new work place yet, since she'd only been there a few minutes, but her boss seemed nice and the job didn't seem too hard.

She went down stiars and was met by Davy sitting in the kitchen whipping a cup of tea. He smiled at her when he noticed her and she grinned and made here self some toast before sitting down with him.

"You look nice this morning," Davy stated with a boyish grin, "What for?"

"My first day of work is today." Louise responded with a strained smile.

"Well you don't seem too keen on the idea if going to work." Davy stated with a small laugh.

"I guess I'mgoing just feeling bad for Mel,"tastes said biting into her toast, "She felt so bad yesterday about not being able to talk."

"Peter told me he got her to talk to him on the beach." Davy stated earning a smile from Louise.

"Really? That's great!" Louise grinned. She was gladme looney wasgetting he her vice back, and she really liked that Peter was helping her. He looked at the clock on the wall and stood up quickly, "I gottat go, see ya Davy!"

He stood up and followed her thought the living room to the door. He caught her armAndy bit his lip nervously.

"um, Lou," he said trying to meet her gaze, "I was wondering, ya know, if you wanted to do something after you got off work?"

Louise was caught off guard slightly by this, "uh, sure, I guess. You can pick me up from work?"

Davy nodded, "yeah sure, where is you're working?"

"oh, right. It's this little place in the strip mall down town. It's called "the pretty parlor" or something like that. It's not hard to find." Louise said with a wave of her hand, "I get off around two, so maybe we can get a late lunchfor something?"

Davy nodded and smiled, "ok, I'll be there." Louise nodded and put on her coat before leaving the pad.

* * *

When melody woke up, she took a deep breath and tried to think of something she could do all day. She obviously didn't have a job to go to like Louise did, but dint dint want to sit around all day and do nothing.

She drug herself ouoff her bed and wentdown stairs still in her pajamas. She saw Davy in the living room looking satisfied with himself and shelooked a arounto for anybody else who might be awake. She didn't see anyone, so she sat down next tocdavyq and frowned at his silly expression.

"I got myself a date with Louise." he answered her unasked question.

She nodded and smiled. She recede for a pen and paper but Peter walked in and took them away from her.

"I heard you talk yesterday, Mel, I know you can." he said sitting down on a chair near the couch.

Meloney smiled at him, "Davy got a date with Lou." she said in a quiet voice.

Peter clapped Davy on the shoulder, "I toldyour she liked you, Davy." he said grinning.

"I don't know why I ever doubted you Peter." Davy responded with a laugh.

"I don't know either, Davy..." Peter said before getting up and walking into the kitchen for something to eat. Davy looked at meloney, and he knew she wanted to go in there and talk to Peter, but he couldn't figure out why she was still sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you going to talk to Peter?" he asked her slowly. She looked started when she looked at him.

"uh, yeah right..." Meloney stood up and went to talk together in the kitchen. She found him searching the cabinets for something yummtoto eat. She giggled and opened the reefidgerator and pulled out the milk,a dn a couple of eggs.

"You want an egg peter?" she asked pulling out a pan and turning on the stove. Peter looked at hea for a second.

"You don't have to Mel," he said sitting down with a box of cereal and a bowl. Meloney rolled her eyes at him and took the cereal from him.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted me to make it, Pete," she said starting to make him an egg anyway, "I asked if you wanted one."

He smiled at her and got up to help her of she needed it. She pushed him back into his seat at the table, "oh no, I'heralded about your cooking, mister Tork," she said with a giggle.

"fine, fine, I won't help," he said as mike and Micky came downstairs andwintered the room.

"whatcha makin'?" Micky asked peaking over meloney's shoulder.

"Eggs, you gsomewhat some?" she asked Turing toward thtowelboys who already sat at the table waiting patiently. SHe laughed and finished making the food before sitting down at the table with a grin.

Everybody seemed to enjoy their breakfast, and Meloney was happy at the moment. When they all finished, Peter was pinned with cleaning the dishes and Meloney laughed when he complained.

"I always have to do the dishes!" he said crossing us arms over his chest.

"but you do it so well, Pete," Micky teased wiping his mouth and tossing his napkin onto his plate.

Peter huffed and stood up to wash the dishes. Mike and Micky went off to do what ever they do during the day, and meloney collected the dishes off the table. She put them in the sink and Peter smiled at her and started to wash them.

Meloney went into the other room and picked up one of Mike's guitars. She learned how to play a long time ago, but she only remembered a couple of chords. She shrugged and put it back where it belonged before deciding to go take a shower and get dressed for fd day.

* * *

Louise loved here job so far. It was quite easy and she had fun with one of the other workers who'd pop up behind her and scare the crud out of her. She would laugh and try and get him back, but it never worked too well.

It was almost 2 o'clock and Louise was getting excited about Davy coming to pick her up. She wasstanding outside the clothing store and looked at her watch for about the billionth time in thelasts ten minutes. Shskim idled widely when she saw the red monkeemobile driving towards her.

Whe it stopped in front of her Davy hopped out and ran around to one the door for her, "hello, Lou." he said as she got into the front seat of the car.

"hello Davy!" she said happily. He smiled and got back into the drivers seat and drove on down the road.

"so where do you wanna go?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road. Louise thought for a second, then shrugged.

"I dunno, I just wanna eat something." Louise said looking at him. Davy nodded and smiled.

"Ok, I know the perfect place."

**Thank you for reading. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! BE HAAPPY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, readers, I just wanna apologize for the typos and things in this and the last chapter it was typed up on an iPadstand it changes what I type sometimes...**

** Chapter 11**

Davy and Louise pulled up to a small restaruant, and Davy politley opened the door for her. She giggled when he rushed to pull her chair out for her. He grinned and sat down in his own seat as a waitress walked up to take their order.

When the girl came back with their food, she recognized Davy as part of the Monkees. He was surprised she knew the group.

"yeah, I saw you guys perform the other night." she said smiling flirtatiously. Davy flirted with her for a minute, and Louise cocked an eyebrow at him.

Whenathe waitress left again Louise didn't say anything to Davy for a second. He watched her and wished she would say something; he didn't even care if she yelled at him for flirting with some other girl.

"Louise," he said questioningly, "are you alright?" he looked at her and tried to catch her eye.

She looked at the table and ate her food without any answer. They ate in complete and awkward silence, and when they left Davy held the door for her, but she wouldn't let him opened the car door for her. He Frowned and sighed as he got into the driver seat and drove towards the pad.

The drive was just as silent as their meal, and Davy didn't like it one bit. When they got to the pad, Louise went inside quickly and went onto her room before anybody could say anything to her.

Davy plopped down on the couch next to Peter and meloney with a sigh.

"what's a matter Davy?" Meloney asked frowning.

"I messed up with Lou." he responded angrily. Peter snapped his gaze from meloney to his shorter friend.

"what do you mean you messed up?" he asked confused, "how could you possibly mess up with Louise?"

Davy groaned, "there was this waitress, and she was flirting with me, so I naturally flirted back. It most likely upset her and she didnt talk to me the whole time we were out."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Meloney asked him looked at her, he knew she'd talk to her whether or not he said yes or not, so he nodded and she stood up to go into her bedroom she shared with her chum.

She knocked on the door before entering, and she sat down on the end of Louise's bed. Louise looked at her like she might cry at any given minute.

"what's wrong Lou?" Meloney asked raising her eyebrows at her.

"I thought Davy liked me," she said quietly, "I thought we were out on a date, but then he flirts with some other girl."

Meloney sighed and looked at Louise before speaking again, "Louise, Peter told me he normally has a new girlfriend every week or something. He can't help but flirt with girls especially when the girl flirts first." she said realizing what she said probably didn't help the situation.

"Oh great, the guy I end up having a crush on likes girls too much." Louise buried her face in her pillow and groaned.

"Louise," meloney groaned, "that's not what I ment, and you know it! He feels bad for flirting with that girl."

"I don't care if he feels bad about it, Mel," Louise said sadly, "I can't really see myself convincing him to stick with me if he likes hav different girls around."

Meloney sighed and got up to leave the room. Se went into the kitchen to get something to drink, because her throat was hurting quite a bit from talking so much no doubt. She poured herself a glass of water and looked out on the beach. She saw Micky and Mike runningabout like crazy people. She laughed and thought it would cheer everybody up to go have a day on the beach.

She told Peter she wanted to go to the beach, and he said he'd get Davy and Meloney went to get Louise. About an hour later they we're all on the beach pondering on whether of not they wanted to play volley ball. Mike was trying to get everyone to play, andcavy and Louise were being the party poopers.

"c'mon, Lou!" meloney pleaded, "it'll be fun!"

Louise groaned and looked at Davy quickly before turning to Mike, "if I play I wanna be on your team."

Mike chuckled, "How come?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"You've got long legs, that means you can get to the ball better than shorty over there." she gestured toward Davy and he looked hurt by her comment.

"I'll be on your team Davy!" Peter said standing up to play. Meloney giggled and stood up too.

"Me too," she said running up and taking Peter hand. Louise smirked at them and went to take her place nxt to Mike. Micky was the odd man out so he was automatically on Mike's and Louise's team. The game went good until Louise got knocked over when she got hit with the ball. Everybody stopped and looked at her for a second, and day rushed up to her to make sure she was alright.

"Lou, are you alright, love?" he asked. She looked dazed and she pushed him back as she stood up again.

"I'm fine Davy." she grumbled and brushed the sand off herself. Mike came up to see if she was alright, since he was the one who hit the ball towards her, "I'm fine, I'vebeen hit with a ball before guys." she said more to Mike than Davy.

There was really no point in finishing the game because Meloney and Peter had run off someplace, and Micky was Preocuppied with a pretty blonde girl he spotted along the beach. Louise went off into the water for a swim and Davy Decided to follow her and see if her could talk to her.

He swam up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped alittle and turned around to face him.

"Hi," he said sheepishly, "whatcha doin'?" he asked biting his lip nervously.

" swimming, why do you ask?" she looked at him for the fist time since they got back from their failed date in the eye.

"Well I just wanted to apologize to you for flirting with that girl. I can't really help it sometimes, and I know I hurt your feelings." he said. She looked away from him and swallowed hard.

"It's fine, Davy," she said before swimming back to the shore. Davy sighed and went back after her. He didn't try and talk to her agathat whe rest of the day. She avoided the topic of him and any sort of girl, but he knew she was upset about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Meloney and Peter were running around along the beach. It was mostly Peter chasing her around trying to tickle her. Peter finally caught her, but he didn't tickle her. Instead he kissed her lips for a long time, and she didn't resist on bit.

"Meloney," he said when he pulled back, "I was wondering if you wanted to..." when he stopped Meloney bit her lip curiously and urged him to go on.

"What is it, Peter?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, ya know...be my girl?" he asked her, looking into her hazel eyes. She was shocked at his question, and she nodded vigorously before he kissed her again and walked with her back to where the others had planted their stuff.

Peter couldn't stop smiling as he and Meloney sat down side by side on the big picnic blanket they'de set out to sit on. He took Meloney's hand in his and he saw the jealous looks he was receiving from Davy. He frowned at him and Davy gestured to Louise and shook his head, telling Peter things weren't going so good between them.

Peter sighed and he looked at Meloney and he gave her a look that said she needed to talk to Louise. She must have misunderstood what he was getting at because when she stood up she called Davy over instead of Louise.

Peter was left with Louise, and he had no idea what to say to her. He had a hard enough time talking to Meloney, and she was his girlfriend.

"So, Lou," he said nervously, "Having fun at the beach?"

Louise looked at him for a second and nodded with a sigh, "I guess." she said quietly. She wouldn't meet his gaze, which didn't help him talk to her.

"Sorry you got hit with the volley ball earlier." he said looking for someway to put Davy into the conversation.

"That's alright," Louise said trying to smile, "I have a hard head..." she was kidding, but her tone was sad and Peter didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"I was gonna help you, ya know, but Davy got there first..." he said cleverly finding an entrance for Davy.

"Yeah he seems to care alot," she said looking at her hands sheepishly.

* * *

A few feet away Davy and Meloney were having a conversation about Louise, "What's wrong with her!?" Davy asked frustrated.

"Davy, nothing's wrong with her." Meloney said put a calming hand on his shoulder, "She likes you, I know she does. She's just scared you might leave her if you find some other girl you like more."

Davy looked at her, realizing Louise knew about all the girlfriends he'd had, "Oh, man," he said kicking the sand, "How did she find out about that!?"

"I might have let it slip after you guys got back." Meloney said sheepishly, keeping her eyes from his.

"Mel!" Davy moaned, "Why!?"

"I'm sorry Davy, I was trying to explain you flirting with the waitress, and it just slipped out!" Meloney exclaimed.

Davy sighed loudly and walked away, defeated and upset that he'd never get the girl he liked more than any girl he'd met in his life.

Meloney hung her head in shame as she trudged back to Peter and Louise. Louise looked somewhat embarrassed and Meloney figured Peter tried to talk to her about Davy. She sat down next to Peter and put her head on his shoulder with a sigh. He put his arm around her and Louise got up and walked away.

"What exactly did you say to her?" she asked Peter looking up at him.

"Not a whole lot." he said looking back at her, "I didn't really know what to say. I really only mentioned how Davy helped her when she got hit with the volley ball."

"Oh," Meloney said watching Louise climb up on a pile of rocks, "I think I'm gonna go look for a job tomorrow." Meloney decided to change the subject.

"Really?" Peter asked smiling down at her, "You want me to go with you?"

Meloney giggled, "Maybe; you could look for gigs for the band while we're out." she said as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Hey, guys," Mike said as he walked up with Micky, "We should be getting inside, it looks like it's gonna rain any second."

Peter and Meloney looked up at the sky and saw the dark threatening clouds. they nodded and started to gather their things. Meloney went over to Louise and told her they were going in because it was going to rain.

"Alright" she responded with a sigh, "I'm getting hungry anyway."

Meloney smiled at her friend and they walked up to the pad together. Peter went to tell Davy about the rain and they were walking in as the girls stepped up onto the porch. Peter held the door for them just as the rain poured down.

"Hey, guys," Davy said with a grin, "Let's watch a movie or something," Mike and Micky agreed and Meloney and Louise grinned as they went into the kitchen to make dinner as the boys set up for the movie.

While Louise and Meloney started cooking the topic of Peter came up, and Louise intentionally made Meloney blush like a thirteen year old girl.

"Stop it, Lou!" She protested with a girlish giggle.

"no I will not,"she said in response, "It's my job to tease you!"

"But I have to tell you something!" Meloney protested more as she chopped up lettuce for a salad.

"What about?" Louise asked suddenly intrigued by Meloney's news.

"It's about Peter, but you can't tease me about it!" Meloney said pointing the knife threateningly, teasing her friend.

"Ok, Ok, just tell me!" Louise said desperately.

"When we were on the beach, Peter asked me to be his girlfriend!" Meloney gushed with an excited smile.

"Your kidding!" Louise said, shocked at Peter's actions, "He just seemed so shy, and I didn't even expect him to talk to you like he does."

"Give him a little credit!" Meloney giggled, "He's so sweet and just because he's shy doesn't mean he's not the best guy any girl could ask for!"

Louise rolled her eyes at Meloney, "So you said yes?" she asked with a grin.

"Of course I did!" Meloney said slapping Louise's arm playfully.

when dinner was ready they all sat in-front of the TV and ate on the couch before the movie started. Mike and Micky sat in the chairs, and Peter and Meloney sat stretched out on the couch when they finished eating. Louise and Davy sat in the floor at first as far away as possible, but slowly they scooted closer together as the opening credits started and Mike shut off the light.

"what kind of movie did you say this was?" Meloney asked biting her lip nervously.

"It's a horror flick," Mike said waggling his eyebrows at her.

Louise groaned, "Oh, I hate scary movies!" she said covering her face.

"So do I!" Peter said taking hold of Meloney's arm. she rubbed his hand and he loosened his death grip a little.

"Don't worry, Pete," Micky said, "I'm sure your girlfriend will protect you." Mike smirked and Davy giggled as the movie started and every body was quiet again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The movie wasn't too bad, but Louise ended up black mailing Micky to give up his chair to get away from Davy. Meloney had to hide her snickers as Micky looked horrified and what she said she'd do to him if he didn't move. Once he was in the floor and Louise was comfy, Davy let out a quiet disappointed sigh. Meloney felt bad for him, but she couldn't really do anything to help him anymore.

Peter was Scared by a lot of things, and scary movies were close to the top of his list. However there was one thing that scared him more than a gory scary movie, and that was thunder and lightning. every time there was a clap of thunder, Peter jumped out of his skin and poor Meloney was the one who was trying to keep him calm.

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, and everything went dark. Every body except Peter and Louise groaned that the movie had been cut off. Louise seemed to be relieved that she didn't have to watch the movie anymore and Peter looked scared out of his mind. Mike got up and lit a candle and sat back down next to Davy and Micky on the floor.

"Well, guys it looks like the power's out until the storm lets up." he stated with a sigh. He glanced up at Peter and Meloney on the couch and chuckled.

Peter didn't seem to keen on the continuous thunder and Meloney didn't look like she liked being in the dark too much. They all followed Mike's gaze to the two trembling on the couch huddled together like scared little children.

"Mel," Louise said with a giggle, "We're all in the room with you. It's not like you're in a dark room by yourself."

"And we have a candle," Davy added glancing at Louise. Mike sighed and got Micky to help him light a couple more candles so that Meloney wouldn't be scared anymore. When they sat back down Louise coaxed her out of the folds of Peter's shirt, and she looked at Peter trying to keep him from being scared.

"But I don't like the thunder, Mel!" Peter said in a shaky voice as another clap of thunder echoed through the house.

"But, Peter," Meloney said, "You're inside, it won't hurt you. It's just a loud noise."

Peter looked at her and nodded his head and took a deep breath. He seemed confident until more thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the window. He buried his face in Meloney's bark sweet smelling hair and whimpered. Meloney sighed and rubbed his back comfortingly as Micky decided it was a good idea to bring up the fact that they were just staring at each other.

"well, it didn't sound boring until you said anything, Micky," Davy stated rolling his eyes at him. Mike sighed in boredom and Micky twiddled his thumbs humming to himself.

Louise giggled at them and decided she didn't wanna be bored and went into her bedroom, taking a candle with her so she could see of course. she dug around in her things until she found a book to read, and she read her book by candle light for a bit.

* * *

Peter and Meloney ended up falling asleep on the couch and Mike and Micky started talking about food which made them hungry, so they went to see if there was anything left over from dinner and ate that. That left Davy alone as the only one still awake. He wondered what Louise was doing, so he went to see if he could join her.

He found her in her room and knocked before walking into the room, "Hello, Lou," he said trying not to be awkward.

"Hi, Davy," she said smiling. He smiled back at her and sat down on her bed. she closed the book she'd been reading and waited for him do say something.

"Um, I'm sorry for..." he really didn't know what he was sorry for. He'd already apologized to her for flirting with the waitress. Louise looked at him and waited for him to finish, but he never did.

"Davy," she said biting her lip, "Why are you apologizing?"

Davy shrugged, "I dunno, I just feel like I should for some reason." he said looking at his lap nervously. Since when are you nervous over a girl? he asked himself.

Louise reached out for his hand, "Well I'm sorry too," she said quietly, "I've been kinda mean to you lately and I don't really know why."

Davy smiled at her, "You had every right to, Lou," he said with a small laugh, "I shouldn't have said the things I did to the waitress, and I've been trying to fix it all the wrong way."

Louise looked at him for a second and she put her book on the table by her bed, "What way should you try and fix it?"

He pulled her by the hand closer to him and he gently pressed his lips to hers. She sighed and let it happen for a second before pulling away from him. He looked confused, and she looked like she'd just broken the law.

Louise had promised herself she wouldn't fall for Davy anymore, and she broke that as soon as she let him kiss her. She really liked when he kissed her, but she was trying to get over the crush she had on him knowing a relationship with him wouldn't end well for her.

"You alright, Lou?" Davy asked hesitantly. She looked at him and nodded slightly before politely asking him to go away. He sighed and left the room for his own. He'd be sleeping in there alone, since Meloney and Peter were still asleep on the couch. He looked at his watch and saw it was late anyway and he went to sleep.

* * *

Louise was kicking herself, Why couldn't she just let Davy in? Then she realized the answer to that obvious question.

He has a lot of girlfriends, and she didn't wanna end up like any of them. A relationship is something she wanted to last, and Davy evidently didn't want a lasting relationship. She blew out her candle and curled up under her blankets and took another deep breath before finding comfort in sleep.

**Short I know, but i'm kinda crunched on my computer time today so...REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Around 6:30 the next morning, Louise got up for work and she went into the living room to find Peter and Meloney still asleep on the couch. she sighed at them and nudged Peter, and he woke up with a groan.

"Oh, Morning, Lou," he said sleepily. He stretched and Meloney stirred at the movement, "C'mon, Mel, wake up." he poked her shoulder as Louise exited the room and entered the kitchen. She looked around for something to eat and didn't find much. She ate a piece of toast and went to grab her coat to leave. She saw Meloney and Peter dozing back off on the couch and walked out the door. She walked to her work and tried to keep her spirits up as she went. She hadn't woken up in a good mood and she didn't see her mood brightening any through out the day.

When she walked into the clothing shop she was greeted by her work mate, and went straight to work putting new merchandise on the shelves and things, but she wasn't happy about it. By lunch, she was about ready to go home, and as she took her break, Meloney and Peter walked in looking like their happy selves.

"Hi," Meloney said to the man behind the counter, "Can I speak to the manager here?"

The guy nodded and went back to find the lady they'de met on their first day. When she came out, she recognized Meloney and gave her a sad look, "I'm sorry young lady, but the position you and Louise applied for is taken."

Meloney groaned and nodded, and said thank you before starting to walk out. Louise caught up with them and grinned, "Hi, guys!" she said feeling her mood brightening slightly.

"Hey, Lou." Meloney said smiling back and giving her friend a quick hug, "How you doin?"

"Oh, I'm alright I suppose," Louise said waving to Peter, "You out looking for jobs?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, and I wanted to look for someplace to play at."

Louise nodded and bid them goodbye as they walked out the door hand in hand. She felt slightly jealous of Meloney having a boyfriend. She wanted a boyfriend, but the only guy she seemed to h ave interest in didn't like having a girl too long.

"oh well," she sighed to herself as she started back with her job of putting things away.

* * *

"Lou didn't look too happy when we saw her," Peter recalled walking toward a picnic table at one of the restaurants in the strip mall.

"I know, I wonder what's wrong with her?" Meloney said sitting across from him as a waiter came up. They ordered their food and Meloney thought about how sad Davy seemed to be before she and Peter left, "Maybe it has something to do with Davy."

"Yeah, maybe, they both seemed down." Peter said with a sigh as they ate their lunch, "But, on a happier note, I got us a gig, and you got yourself an interview."

Meloney giggled and nodded in excitement. She was thinking about a plan of getting Davy and Louise together the rest of the meal and Peter seemed to be thinking about the same thing. When they were through with eating, Peter paid and they went on to look for a job for Meloney.

* * *

Davy was moping about on the couch back at the pad and Mike and Micky were trying everything to get him out of the pad for something to do.

"Guys, I don't wanna go anywhere!" Davy protested after being forced to get dressed, "I wanna stay here and...and..." Davy didn't really wanna do anything.

"And mope because Louise won't talk to you anymore?" Mike asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"She does so talk to me!" Davy protested, "She just won't go out with me and she won't let me get close to her."

"What?!" Micky said dramatically, "_The_ Davy Jones can't get a girl to go out with him!?"

"Oh shut up, Mick," Davy said plopping back down onto the couch.

"Well, I don't care what she will and won't let you do, You aren't moping around anymore." Mike said pulling Davy up off the couch again.

Davy hated that Mike pulled him up so easily and tried to sit back down. Mike held onto his arm and pulled him to the front door. Micky opened it to find Louise trying to get in and Davy was just about to be thrown out of his own house as she stepped in a cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Davy's Moping and he won't do anything but sit on the couch like a pathetic little kid." Mike explained quickly and letting go of Davy's arm. He awkwardly looked around and walked away slowly, like he'd been caught with his and in the cookie jar. Louise restrained her giggles and looked at Davy and Micky who were bickering back and forth quietly so Louise couldn't here.

"C'mon Davy just try and get to know her before you go off and turn on the charm!" Micky said glancing at Louise as she plopped down on the couch much like Davy had.

"No, Mick, she doesn't like me, Ok?" Davy said frustrated, "I've tried, but I can't see to do it!"

"Davy, I know you expect every girl to fall head over heals for you, but could you at least try doing in like every other guy in the world and Talk to her before you ask her out!?" Micky was practically begging Davy to talk to Louise. Davy sighed and walked away from Micky and sat down on the couch next to Louise.

* * *

Meloney was skipping down the street happily and tugging Peter along. She finally got herself a job at the music store in the strip mall, and she was really happy about it. Peter was having trouble keeping up with her and he tugged her hand back to try and slow her down.

"Mel, you really have to cool it," he struggled, "I can't keep up with you!"

"Sorry, Pete," she apologized to him as she slowed down, "I'm just really happy!" she said before kissing his cheek with a grin.

A grin spread across him own face and he kissed her cheek back, "I know you are, but You could slow down just a tiny bit."

Meloney giggled and nodded, she started to tell Peter about what she thought the should do about Davy and Louise. Peter said he didn't think they should do anything, but Meloney said she thought they should and she told him about her secret plan...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Peter and Meloney got back to the pad, Meloney had unraveled her 'perfect plan' to Peter. He was still slightly doubtful about the idea, but Meloney was positive it would work. Peter started to wonder if Meloney knew exactly what she was doing, and she assured him that she did in fact know exactly what she was doing, and that she'd done it many times before. Peter was still hesitant.

"So, what exactly are we doing again?" he asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Peter," Meloney complained, "I'm gonna set them up on a blind date, and you have to help me."

"But why me?" Peter complained back, "why can't Mike or Micky help?"

Meloney groaned again and pulled Peter into the pad, "Because they don't want anything to do with it, and you're the only one that hasn't said that you won't help!" she knew confused him, and she didn't mind it so much because he nodded and sighed before plopping down on the couch. She plopped down next to him and put her head on his shoulder as Davy trudged into the room and plopped down next to Meloney.

"You guys doing anything tonight?" he asked watching the couple for a second.

they thought for a second and Peter shook his head, "Not unless Mel wants to go someplace." he said wrapping his arm comfortably around Meloney's shoulders.

Meloney shook her head, "No I'm good here tonight..." she said snuggling into his shirt collar. Davy sighed and went into his bedroom wondering what he should do for the rest of the day. Mike and Micky were still on his about moping around, but hew didn't care. He thought about going to talk to Louise, but she probably didn't want to talk to him anyway. He plopped down on his bed with another sigh and let his mind wander to Louise.

* * *

Louise was on the beach trying not to think about Davy. Mike and Micky said she wasn't going to mope around the pad so she went outside on the beach to mope. She sighed and sat down on the sand. She stretched out on the sand and let the warm sunlight wash over her.

Sat sat like that for a bit and she was thinking about going for a swim when suddenly her stomach started to hurt. She figured it was because she hadn't eaten in a while, but then it got more and more intense. When it finally stopped, she decided to go back to the pad and lie down for a bit. She felt woozy and she felt her temperature rise as she entered her bedroom and climbed into her bed.

She tried to close her eyes and go to sleep for a bit, but the pain in her stomach came back without warming and she felt like crying. when it stopped she felt sick and hopped up and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Davy was tired of sitting on his bed thinking about Louise and so he decided to talk to her, no matter how much he knew she didn't want to talk to him. He went a knocked on her door, and it was pulled open in a hurry and Louise ran out headed for the bathroom. Davy frowned and followed her. She'd shut the door and locked it before he could get to it, so he knocked.

"Lou," he said worriedly, "Are you alright?" He heard the toilet flush and the water running in the sink.

"I'm fine Davy," she said in a shaky voice. she opened to door and smiled at Davy like nothing was wring with her. He followed her back to her bedroom and watched her climb back into her bed with a sniffle.

"Lou, are you sure you're alright?" he asked walking into her room and crouching down next to her bed.

She nodded and pulled the covers tighter around herself with a shiver. Davy was skeptical about her well being, but he left her alone anyway.

He went back down stairs and saw Peter and Meloney talking to Mike on the couch in the living room.

"Guys," Davy said worriedly, "I think Louise is sick." he sat down by the coffee table in the floor.

"What do you mean, Davy?" Peter asked suddenly worried for their friend.

"I mean I went to talk to her and she was hurrying into the bathroom. When she came out she was more than pale and she was shivering."

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine, Davy," Meloney said smiling, "Louise is a tough cookie, she'll tell somebody if she's sick."

Davy nodded and let the matter go for a bit. He didn't have a good felling about what might be going on with Louise.

* * *

Louise was woken up by the pain in her stomach around 6 in the afternoon. It was worse this time than the last couple she'd had. She didn't like what was going on, and she also didn't know what was happening either. She was about to call out for someone, but the pain stopped and she felt alright again. She slowly got up out of bed and went downstairs. Everybody was sitting at the table eating dinner as she came down.

"Oh, hey Lou," Micky said casually, "We didn't wanna wake you, hope you don't mind." She shook her head and sat down in her normal spot next to Davy and fixed herself a plate of food. She didn't feel bad, she just felt tired and there was a small lingering pain in her stomach. She glanced at Davy and noticed he looked really worried about her and she sent him a reassuring smile to show she was alright. He grinned at her and went back to eating his food. She sighed and pushed her food around her plate while the others talked and laughed as they ate. When the table was being cleared, she volunteered to help with the dishes with Davy and they went to work washing and drying.

The others went into the living room and watched TV. Davy watched Louise out of the corner of his eye and he noticed she kept stopping and taking deep breaths like she was trying to keep herself calm.

"Lou are you sure you're alright?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and quickly went back to washing the dishes. Davy sighed and put the dishes away after he dried them. When they were finished, Louise immediately went upstairs to bed, and Davy couldn't help but worry if anything was wrong with her. He sat down on the couch and tried to join in on the conversations, but he was preoccupied.

What was wrong with Louise? Why wouldn't she tell him what was going on?


	16. Chapter 16

**HI! Just wanna say this chapter is kinda short, but it's kinda...eventful...so here it is!**

**Chapter 16**

Louise woke up to more pain. She groaned and tried to ignore it as she got ready for work. She walked down the stairs carefully and headed for the door, but was stopped by Davy.

"Lou," he said sounding still very worried about her.

"Davy, I already told you I'm fine." she said turning around to face him. He was standing in the middle of the living room looking at her.

"Lou, I don't think you are, ok, just..." he trailed off and walked up to her. He put his hand to her pail forehead and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Lou, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine Davy!" Louise said jerking herself away from him, "I have to go to work..."

"I won't let you." he said stepping in front of her stubbornly. Louise groaned and tried to push past him, but he was the same height as her and she wasn't like Mike who could push and pull him whenever he as in the way. After a minute of struggling to get by, Louise finally gave up when the pain in her stomach got about a million times worse. She yelled and doubled over in pain. Davy wrapped an arm around her and steadied her before he led her to the couch.

"Lou, you aren't alright," Davy said sternly to her as she tried to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling over. She nodded and stood up to go back to bed. Davy watched her and waited until she was gone before going to wake Peter up in a panic, "PETER, PETER WAKE UP!" he said shaking his roommate's shoulder frantically.

"What'sa matter Davy?" Peter asked rolling over and going back to sleep. Davy groaned and ran upstairs to Mike and Micky's room. He flashed the light and ran over to Mike and shook him awake.

"Mike, wake up!" he said loudly near the tall man's ear.

"What?" Mike asked sitting up worry in his eye, "What's wrong, Davy?!"

"Louise!" Was all Davy said before running out of the room toward Louise and Meloney's bedroom. Mike frowned and followed him quietly. He would've been worried about waking Micky, but he knew a freight train wouldn't wake him up.

When Mike found Davy standing at the girls' bedroom door Mike sighed, "Why exactly did you wake me up, Davy?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Louise is sick, Mike." Davy muttered before knocking on the door gingerly. There was a few seconds of no answer, but then Meloney opened the door, her hair in a mess and anger written on her face.

"Why?" she asked with the same annoyance as Mike.

"Is Louise in there?" Mike asked with a sigh. Meloney looked behind her and then shook her head. Davy frowned and looked around the hallway. The bathroom door opened suddenly and Louise walked out looking tired and pale.

"Jeez, Lou," Meloney said making a face, "You look horrible..." She stepped up to her friend and put her hand to her forehead like Davy had and her eyes got wide, "Go get into bed right now!" she ordered sternly. Louise sighed and went into the bedroom without any argument.

She looked at Davy with the same look of worry he'd had since the night before, "Davy, I'm sorry we doubted you that she was sick, but she normally tell somebody! She is usually moaning and complaining about feeling bad."

"That's alright, Mel," Davy was really worried now though. He knew the symptoms were familiar and he knew exactly what Louise had, "But we need to get her to a hospital."

Meloney and Mike looked at each other, "But why?" Mike asked urgently.

"Because I think she might have appendicitis." he said casually walking into Meloney and Louise bedroom. Meloney gasped and ran down the stairs quickly. Mike frowned in her direction and hurried into the bedroom with Davy.

* * *

Meloney ran into Peter room and shook him awake, "Peter! Wake up!" she yelled. He turned over and looked at her.

"Mel?" he saw how scared she looked and pulled her into his arms as he sat up, "What's wrong?"

She pulled out of his warm safe embrace and looked at him, "Lou is sick, and she has to go to the hospital." she said suddenly bursting into tears. Peter hugged her again and stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"It's gonna be fine, Mel," he said calmly, "Why does she have to go to the hospital?"

Meloney sobbed and told him what Davy had said. Peter comforted her before taking her back upstairs to where Davy and Mike were trying to figure out what to do.

"Guys, What's going on?" he asked still sleepy from being woken up.

"Pete," Mike said, "Davy and I are going to take Lou to the hospital, ok?"

Peter frowned but he nodded and Mike turned to Meloney, "Do you mind staying here for a bit?" Meloney nodded and wiped her face as more tears fell. Mike patted her on the back comfortingly and he and Davy went to go get Louise.

They entered the bedroom and Davy woke Louise up gently, "Lou," he whispered. she stirred and looked at him drowsily, "Listen we gonna take you to the hospital alright?"

Louise frowned at him and let him pick her up and carry her out to the car. She suddenly felt woozy and the pain in her stomach came back quickly and she took in a quick breath. Davy knew what was happening, and he knew how much it hurt. She started to cry and Davy and Mike put her in the back seat of the Monkee mobile carefully. Davy sat in the back seat with her while Mike drove.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Peter and Meloney sat on the couch at the pad, while Mike and Davy took Louise to the hospital. Meloney was too worried to do anything, and Peter wanted to comfort her as much as he could. Micky had finally got out of bed and was in the kitchen searching for something to eat.

"Louise'll be fine, Mel," Peter said for about the millionth time when Meloney suddenly busted into tears. He rubbed her back and sobbed into his chest, but Peter really had no idea what to do.

Micky came back into the room and sat down on the couch, "I couldn't find anything to eat," he said sadly, "Not that it matters at the moment." He looked around the room and tried to think about something other than Louise or the fact that he was starving.

* * *

Mike and Davy finally got to the hospital and Mike carried Louise in and Davy held the door for them. Louise was immediately put in a room to be examined and Davy and Mike were left to the waiting room. Davy sat motionless in one of the uncomfortable chairs, and Mike paced impatiently. When a nurse came in they both turned their attention to her and she was suddenly nervous.

"hello guy," she said trying to be cheery for them, "Um well are you the two that brought in Louise Sparrow?"

Davy and Mike nodded eagerly and motioned for the nurse to go on, "Well," she sighed, "She's going to have to have surgery to remove her appendix."

Davy sighed and sat back down in his seat. Why didn't he notice her symptoms earlier? Would he have been able to prevent this? He rested his face in his hands and he was aware of Mike sitting down next to him.

"She's gonna be fine, Davy." he said, "You should be glad we got here in time."

"I am, Mike," Davy said sighing again, "But I was the one who noticed there was something wrong, and I didn't catch it before it was almost too late."

"Almost, Davy," Mike said, "You got her here in time, and she's gonna be fine."

"I hope so," Davy said looking at the floor in front of him, "I don't think I'de be able to forgive myself if she didn't make it..."

* * *

Meloney sighed for the millionth time when the phone rang. Peter let go of Meloney and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked in a small voice. Meloney saw him nod then; "No she can't come in today, yeah she..." he trailed off and Meloney took the phone from him.

"Hello?" she asked with a sigh in Peter's direction.

"I'm calling about Louise Sparrow. She supposed to come in for work today?" a female voice said.

"Well, she's um, well she has appendicitis and she's in the hospital at the moment." Louise said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, really?" the voice said, Meloney knew it was the manager of the store Louise worked at, "Well, how did she get it?"

Meloney frowned at the question, "We don't know really, but out friend Davy figured it out this morning, so he and Mike took her to the hospital." Louise said glancing at the other two watching her intently.

"Well, give her our best wishes and to get better soon?"

Meloney nodded to the phone, "Yep, you bet, Bye." she hung up the phone and sighed. She leaned against Peter and he wrapped his arm around her again.

"Louise's work?" Micky asked, knowing he'd asked an obvious question. Meloney nodded and snuggled into Peter with another sigh.

* * *

**Louise's Work**

****"Lou coming today, Jill?" Brad, Louise's work mate asked as he put away new merchandise.

Jill shook her head, "No she has appendicitis." she said helping him, "She's in the hospital."

"Oh that's too bad," Brad said. Jill knew he'd taken to like Louise.

"She'll be alright, Brad," Jill clapped him on the back, "Her friend said her boyfriend took her to the hospital this morning."

"So she does have a boyfriend?" Brad asked biting his lip. Jill nodded and went back to doing her work before they could get into an unwanted conversation.

* * *

Davy was now pacing the waiting room for news of Louise. He thought he'd go mad if he didn't here anything soon. Mike tried to keep him calm, and they were both grateful when the nurse came back and told them they were aloud to see Louise before she went into surgery.

Davy hurried into the room and saw Louise lying down on a bed. She looked scared out of her mind, and Davy didn't blame her.

"Hey Lou," he said sending her a small smile. She looked at him and she didn't even try not to look scared for him, "How you doin'?" He sat down in a chair next to the bed stiffly.

"Davy," Louise choked, "What's gonna happen to me?" Davy took her hand and he felt it shaking. She really was scared and Davy had no idea what to do to make her feel better.

"Nothing's gonna happened to you, Lou," Davy said stroking her fingers and hand calmly, "You're gonna be fine, love, I promise."

She took a few deep breaths and Davy knew she was having more pains in her stomach. Her hand squeezed his and he bit back his yelp of pain. He knew she was hurting more than he was and he didn't feel he had the right to act hurt.

"Louise," he said suddenly, "I wanna tell you something, and I don't know really if you..." he tried to think of a word for what he was trying to say, "Want to hear it..."

She looked at him expectantly, so he continued, "And I also don't know when I'll be able to tell you this again." he looked her in the eye, "I just wanna say, I really like you and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"You do?" Louise asked seemingly very happy, "I mean, I thought you had lots of girlfriends and stuff."

Davy sighed, "I know Meloney told about all that, but I feel different when I'm with you than when I was with those other girls. I really like you and I don't wanna lose you."

Louise had tears in her eyes as the nurse came back in and said it was time for her to go into surgery. Louise was suddenly frightened again and Davy kissed her cheek as the nurse took her away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

While Davy talked to Louise before she went into surgery, Mike called up the pad and told Peter what was going on. Peter told him that Meloney was kinda freaking out and so Mike told them it'd be alright to come on to the hospital. That's where Mike was now; waiting for Meloney, Peter and Micky to get there. He sighed as Davy came and sat down in the waiting room with him and told him they took her in for surgery.

"She'll be fine, Davy," mike said just in case he was still blaming himself.

"I know Mike..." Davy muttered. He hoped he was right, and he hope she would be alright. HE bit his lip and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

* * *

"C'mon, Mick!" Meloney yelled through the front door of the pad, "We gotta go!" they'd only been trying to leave for a half hour, and Meloney was frustrated with Micky's pokiness.

"I'm coming, Mel," Micky whined as he trudged to the door. Peter was in the front seat and Micky climbed in the driver seat and started the car with an exaggerated sigh. Peter smacked his shoulder and told him to stop being childish and that being childish as his job.

Micky rolled his eyes and drove to the hospital. When they got there, Meloney practically ran into the place to find Mike and Davy. She was holding on to Peter's hand anxiously and once again Peter cold barely keep up with her.

Finally he stopped and pulled her to a stop with him, "Meloney," he said out of breath, "Calm down."

She looked like she wanted to hit him just a little bit, "Peter," she said through gritted teeth, "Louise is sick, and in surgery. She might die, and I don't want her too!" she had tears in her eyes as Peter hugged her.

"Mel, she's gonna be fine," he said rubbing her back, "And you getting there in a hurry isn't gonna help anything, ok?"

She pulled back and nodded. he kissed her cheek lovingly before they started to walk down the hall. Micky looked at them and tried to keep a snarky comment from escaping him as they entered the waiting room where Mike and Davy waited. Mike stood up and hugged Meloney, one she gratefully excepted.

They all noticed Davy had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable chair and none of them wanted to wake him up. He was too worried when he was awake and they didn't want to go mad trying to keep him calm. Meloney sat down in a chair next to Peter and Mike. They all waited...and waited...and waited until a nurse came back and said the surgery went successfully and that Louise was resting. Mike decided to take Davy home and Micky jumped at the idea of going to sleep in his own bed. Meloney and Peter stayed at the hospital and were told they were aloud to go into Louise room.

Peter pulled Meloney with him into the room and they looked around the bland room. There were a few chairs along the wall and a couch on the other end of the room.. Louise was indeed asleep in the hospital bed and Meloney looked like she was going to cry again. Peter rubbed her arm and they went to sit down on the couch. Meloney put her head on his shoulder and sighed as she closed her eyes. Peter wrapped his arms around her and closed his own eyes as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Louise was so uncomfortable. She groaned and tried to get comfortable, but moving hurt more that being uncomfortable. She then remember what had been going on the past two days and she groaned again. She opened her eyes and saw Peter and Meloney asleep on the couch and then she saw Davy.

He was asleep in one of the chairs next to the bed and his head was rested against his hand that was propped up on his elbow. She grinned at him and sighed again as a nurse walked in and smiled at her.

"Well I see you're doing much better," she said in a cheery voice, "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright I guess, But I'm a little uncomfortable." Louise made a face and tore her gaze from Davy.

"I can't really do anything about that, I'm sorry," the nurse said rather apologetically. She saw Louise gaze flicking back to Davy, "He's been here since late last night."

Louise looked at the nurse again, "really?" she asked. the nurse nodded and adjusted her pillows for her.

"You got some great friends, Miss Sparrow." she said with a smile. Louise smiled back, she knew she had great friends and she loved every one of them. The nurse left just as Davy stirred and woke up. He saw Louise was awake and practically jumped out of his seat.

"Louise!" he exclaimed happily. Louise shushed him gently and gestured to the two still sleeping on the couch. He hugged her gently, so not to hurt her, "I told you you'd be fine." he beamed. She giggled.

"I know you did," She suddenly felt awkward and Davy did too. He cleared his throat and noticed Peter had woken up and was gently waking Meloney up. When Meloney was completely awake, she got up and walked over to Louise. Davy let them talk for a bit and got up to leave the room.

He went to get something to eat in the food court, and he found Peter followed close behind him.

"You alright Davy?" he asked as he picked up a muffin from the food table. Davy nodded and they sat down at one of the tables.

"Yeah, but I feel kinda awkward talking to her at the moment." Davy bit into his own muffin and found it was stale. He made a face and put it down on the table with a sigh.

Peter nodded in understanding, "I can dig it, Davy," he said putting his own muffin down, "But you gotta give her sometime..."

Davy was slightly confused by what he'd said, but he didn't get a chance to say anything because the nurse from Louise's room told him she wanted him to come back. Peter grinned and Davy stood up and went back to Louise's room. He passed Meloney, who looked more that sleepy, and pointed her into the direction of Peter.

He went into the room and saw she was sitting up eating something that looked like gush. She smiled at him and he sat down next to the bed.

"Hi," she said quietly. Davy grinned feeling awkward again.

"Hi," he said swallowing hard, "How're you feeling?"

"Uncomfortable," she said simply. He nodded, knowing how she felt, "Listen, I just wanna tell you that what you said yesterday means alot, and."

Davy raised his eyebrows at her waiting impatiently for her to continue, but she never did. She just stopped talking and Davy sighed, "Yeah," he said not really sure what to say to her again, "Well, I meant it, Lou."

"I know you did, Davy," she grinned at him and she took his hand. He smiled at her, and she smiled at her when the doctor came in.


	19. Chapter 19

**HI! So this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but I promise the next will be longer!**

**Chapter 19**

The doctor didn't say much. He just told her what was going on, and that she would be able to leave in a few weeks. She sighed and made a face of disapproval. She knew she needed to go to work, but she couldn't do that if she was stuck in the hospital.

Davy and Louise were having a lovely conversation when Mike rushed in, "Um, Davy," he said nervously, "Um, You remember when Meloney went out to get a job?" Davy nodded and frowned at Mike, "Well, Remember when Peter came home and said he got us a gig?"

Davy stood up quickly before kissing Louise's cheek lightly, "Sorry, Lou, I completely forgot we had a gig tonight."

Louise smiled sadly, "That's alright," she said quietly, "You guys go a head."

Davy smiled sweetly at her and walked out with Mike. After about an hour Meloney came in and down. Louise was surprised she didn't go with the Monkees.

"Hi," Meloney said with a happy grin.

"Hi," Louise responded trying to look happy for her happy friend. Louise waited for Meloney to explain he happiness, but it was too quiet for too long, "You gonna tell me why you're smiling like that?" she asked finally.

Meloney giggled madly, "I think I'm in love." she said leaning back in her chair with an exaggerated sigh. Louise rolled her eyes. Meloney fell in love quite easily, which more than most of the time ended with her getting her heart broken, and Louise didn't want that to happen with Peter.

"Are you sure, Mel?" she asked cautiously. Meloney sat up and nodded, "Peter's so sweet, and he's cute and funny, and..." she stopped when she saw the look Louise had on her face, "sorry..." she bit her lip and tried to contain her excitement for a bit, but it didn't work too well. She couldn't wait to talk to Peter again. The only problem she was having was they'de only been a couple for a few days and she started to wonder if telling him how she felt was such a good idea so soon.

"Lou?" Meloney asked biting her lip, "Should I tell him?" She looked at her friend innocently, and Louise shook her head no, "But why?" Meloney complained.

"Because," Louise responded, "What if he doesn't love you back?" Meloney didn't like to think about it.

"But what if he does?" Meloney countered desperately.

"Then he'll tell you so, Mel." Louise said trying to make her crazy best friend understand. Meloney sighed and tried to get something else to talk about.

"Have you told Davy how you feel yet?" she asked before she could think about it.

Louise looked like a deer in headlights suddenly, "Um...uh I-erm..." she said making Meloney giggle.

"Lou!" Meloney whined, "He told you how he felt, so what are you worried about?"

Louise didn't know what she was so worried about, "I dunno," she said with a small shrug, "There's still a possibility of me still getting hurt, and I -"

"Lou," Meloney said suddenly serious, "There's always and chance of getting hurt. if you like Davy, and since he's already told you he's in love with you, there's nothing to worry about."

Louise sighed as the boys all piled into the room looking happy and tired.

"Hello, girls." Mike said with a tired yawn. Meloney smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Peter. He kissed her sweetly before they went out of the room. Micky pretended to throw up and Davy hit him in the shoulder. Mike rolled his eyes and walked out the room to follow the crazy couple just in case.

Davy sat down in his normal seat and he and Louise started a conversation. Micky felt uncomfortable in the room just hovering around them, so he left to find something to eat.

"Davy," Louise said, thankful Micky _finally_left the room, "I need to ask you something."

Davy smiled and nodded to show he was listening, "Um, I was wondering if you, ya know, had a girlfriend at the moment." she bit her lip curiously and he raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head no. She nodded, slightly relieved.

"Why do you ask, Lou?" he asked her hopefully.

She shrugged, "I was just wondering cause ya know, I think I kinda..." she stopped to think about what she was saying. Davy looked down at his lap when she stopped and didn't continue. She was so close, why'de she have to stop after getting him excited. He wanted her to like him, and he just wanted her to be his. He sighed and his shoulders slumped as the nurse came in and told Davy she needed to sleep. He nodded, kissed her cheek, and walked out of her room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next few weeks went by rather quickly for the boys, but they drug on and on for Louise. Every once in a while she and Davy would have a serious conversation, but mostly they were relaxed with each other, which they were both thankful for.

Anyway those next few weeks had gone by and Louise was aloud to leave the hospital, but she still had to stay in bed for a few more days. The Monkees took her to the pad, and they all took naps that afternoon. Louise couldn't do anything, and everyone was tired from sleeping in hospital chairs for three weeks.

They all felt much better after a long night of sleeping and the next morning of sleeping in. Louise was permitted to walk around a bit, but not alot. Davy had told her about when he'd gotten appendicitis and Louise felt so much closer to him. It took about another week before Louise was completely better, and could go back to work. She was glad to have something to do instead of sit around all day while Meloney went to work, and the Monkees went to gigs every once in a while.

She sighed happily as she got ready for her first day back at work. She was trying to be quiet, so not wake up Meloney, but she must have been louder than she thought.

"You going to work, Lou?" She asked groggily as she sat up in her bed.

Louise smiled and nodded before she walked out of their bedroom door. Meloney followed in her pajamas to the kitchen. She fixed herself some tea and Louise ate some toast before she started out the door just as Davy trudged into the living room.

"Morning, Lou," he said as she waved goodbye to him, "Hey wait," he ran up and grabbed her sleeve gently, "I was wondering if you wanted to me to pick you up?"

Louise grinned and nodded at him before heading out the door.

* * *

It was 2 in the after noon and Davy was driving back to the pad after picking Louise up and she seemed happy. The drove in silence the whole way until they got to the driveway.

"Hey, Davy," Louise said biting her lip, "Do you wanna go to the beach with me?"

Davy grinned at her, "sure, just give me a few minutes to change." he ran into the pad and into his room and shoved Meloney and Peter out so he could change.

Louise giggled at him and went to change too. When she was ready she ran back down the stairs, tying up her hair as she went. Meloney giggled at her as she went out the door quickly and waited on the back porch for Davy. A few minutes later he came out and pulled her to the beach. They swam for a bit, and she was smiling and happy the whole time.

"So," Davy said as the sun dried them off as they stretched out on the beach, "Whattcha wanna talk about?"

Louise looked over at him and shrugged, "What do you wanna talk about?" she countered with a giggle. He laughed and stretched his arm casually around her. She grinned to herself and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Lou," he said interrupting the silence between them, "You asked me if I had a girlfriend a while ago and I started to wonder if you had a boyfriend?"

She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow at him, "Davy, if I had one, you would've met him by now, right?"

Davy nodded and smiled with slight relief as they sat on the beach for a little bit longer. Davy really wanted to kiss her again, and he was pretty sure she liked him again, but he didn't wanna screw with anything too soon.

As they walked back up to the pad, he took a chance and held her hand. She looked at him for a second, but she didn't pull her hand away. he thought that was a good sign as they entered the pad and sat down for dinner (Which Peter and Meloney made) in their normal spots next to each other.

* * *

The months drug on and pretty soon the girls had been living with the Monkees for 6 months. Which meant Christmas time! A time of year both the girls enjoyed quite a bit, and The boys wanted to do something extra special for them. The only problem they had was they didn't know what to do.

Davy suggested a party, but they weren't very good at parties. Micky said they should take out to dinner, and Mike agreed. Peter wanted to go to the zoo or the circus, and everybody disagreed on that. So, They all decoded to take the girls out to Dinner. There was a problem in this plan too; None of them had any money.

"We could save up," Micky suggested while the two girls went to get ready for bed.

"But we don't have any gigs, Mick," Davy said with a sigh, "Let's pool all our money together and see what we come to."

The rest of the Monkees nodded and they all dug around in their pockets. After everyone put the contents of their pocket on the table, Davy counted it all up.

"$10.75," he said with a sigh, "That's not enough to go out to dinner with the girls."

Peter suddenly perked up and scrambled out of the room. When he came back with a jar and dumped it onto the table. the boys eyes widened at all the quarters and dollar bills that piled up on the table.

"That's $20.35," Peter said happily. Davy looked at his blonde friend and gaped.

"Where on earth did you get this!?" Mike asked, as if he'd robbed a bank.

Peter shrugged, "I saved a dollar from every gig we had, and this is the first time I thought about pending it." he said looking at his astonished friends, "What? I was gonna use it to buy Meloney a good Christmas present but if we need it to take them out, that just as good right?"

"Right, Pete," Mike said with a smile. He and Davy collected all the money and put it back in the jar, "Go tell the girls that we're taking them out tomorrow night, Micky."

Micky made a face, "Why do I have to do it?" he whined.

"Davy sighed exaggeratedly, "I'll do it, then!" he ran up the stair to tell the girls the news. They were reluctant to wanna go at first, but Davy told them they had everything covered and that it would be fun, so they agreed to go with a bunch of squeals and happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next day, Meloney woke up with a plan. It had been six months since Davy and Louise had shown any sign that they liked each other, and Meloney wanted to put her plan to action with the help of her lovely boyfriend, Peter.

She snuck down stairs and went quietly into Davy and Peter's room and crawled into Peter's bed. She kissed his cheek and he opened his eyes to look at her with a frown. He sighed sleepily and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Morning, Peter," she said smiling innocently. Peter sat up and kissed her lips lightly before pulling h er into his arms.

"Morning, Mel," he said quietly. She got up out of his embrace and pulled him out into the kitchen so they could talk without waking up Davy.

"Peter, I need you to help me," she said as they sat down at the table, "remember when I said we needed to get Louise and Davy out on a blind date?"

Peter nodded and got up for something to eat, "Yes, Mel," he said peeling a banana and cutting it in half. He gave one half to her as he sat back down, "But we're going out all together tonight, how do plan on doing it if we're all there?"

Meloney sighed. He was right, and Meloney didn't think it would work on any other day, "We could do it for lunch. Davy doesn't have anywhere else to go today, and Louise gets off work around 11."

Peter sighed, he really didn't want to get into Davy's love life, but he had told her when she mentioned it that he'd help her. "Ok, I'll talk to Davy for you, but don't could on him going, kay?" Meloney smiled brightly and kissed him before running upstairs to Louise, who was getting ready for work.

"Hi!" she said childishly flopping on to her bed.

"Hello, Meloney," Louise giggled, "Why are you so happy?"

Meloney shrugged innocently, "I dunno," she lied, "But um, I wanted you to meet somebody."

Louise frowned, "You wanted me to meet somebody?" she asked confused, "What does that mean?"

"Well," Meloney stood up and sat down on Louise bed, "Um there was this guy I met a while ago, and I think you'd like him. He's seen you around and he asked me to talk to you."

"Mel," she said suddenly nervous at what her friend had told this guy, "You didn't tell him-,"

"I told him you'd meet him at the Vincent Van Gogh Gogh today at noon," Meloney smiled innocently, "Don't be mad."

Louise sighed, "I'm not mad Meloney," she said with a lightly groan, "But I can't just not go if you told him I'd be there, right?"

"Right!" Meloney exclaimed, "And maybe you'll finally get over Davy!" Meloney was trying to make it sound like it wasn't Davy Louise was meeting, and that line slipped out before she could stop it, "Sorry, Lou."

Louise sighed, "That's alright, Mel," she said looking at her lap, "And you're right, I've been fawning over Davy for too long, and I need to get over it."

Meloney didn't like the sound of that last part, but Louise left for work before she could say anything on it.

* * *

Peter was still sitting at the kitchen table when Louise left for work, and Davy sat down across from him. He called a word of goodbye to Louise and fixed himself some tea.

"morning, Pete," he mumbled as he sipped his tea.

"Morning Davy," peter said cheerily, "Can I ask you something?"

Davy nodded as he fixed himself some toast and Peter went on, "Well, There's this girl I know who really likes you, and she was wondering if you'd meet her today."

Davy turned around and frowned as Meloney popped into the room happily, "And how did you meet this girl, Pete?"

Meloney cocked an eyebrow at her blonde boyfriend, "She's a friend of Mel's," he said quickly gesturing to Meloney, who took a deep breath at the realization of what they were talking about.

"Yeah, she's real sweet, Davy," Meloney added, "And she'd really like it if you met her at noon at the Vincent." Meloney smiled persuasively at him.

Davy sighed and nodded, "Sure, fine, I'll meet her, but I won't promise anything, kay?" he said thinking this girl might be able to take his mind off Louise for a while.

Peter and Meloney smiled triumphantly at each other and got up to take a walk on the beach. Davy didn't really want to meet this girl, but Meloney seemed to really want him to, so why not?

* * *

It was noon and Louise was sitting at a table waiting for this person Meloney wanted her to meet, but she felt extremely stupid because she had no idea what she was looking for. She didn't even know this guy's name. She sighed and looked at her watch impatiently when the door opened and Louise snapped her gaze to the entrance hopefully. who she saw made her grin, but then she remembered he wasn't the one she was meeting. She watched longingly as Davy sat down a few tables over from her and looked to become impatient after a few minutes of waiting.

Louise frowned and noticed Davy seemed to be in the same position as she was, and he looked right at her after looking at his watch again.

"Lou?" he asked cocking an eyebrow, "You eating lunch here?"

"Kinda, I was supposed to meet this friend of Mel's," she said looking around again, "if he ever shows up.

Davy frowned, "i'm supposed to meet one of Meloney's friends too," he said becoming rather suspicious with his friends.

Louise looked back jealously to her menu when a thought occurred to her; Did Meloney succeed in getting Davy and her out together? She was going to voice her thoughts, but Davy beat her to it.

"Do you think Mel and Pete tricked us?" he asked casually standing up and sitting at her table. Louise shrugged.

"I dunno," she had a smiled tugging at her mouth, "But maybe they were just trying to get us together."

Davy smiled and sighed before looking around, "yeah, I mean I don't mind being tricked if its to get me out with you." he flirted so obviously.

Louise giggled as a waitress came up, and tried to take their orders, but she knew Davy. Louise saw this spinning out of control like the last time, and she didn't want to do it again. She stood up quickly and walked out of the Vincent Van Gogh Gogh casually.

At the table Davy and the waitress frowned and Davy realized why she'd walked off. He sighed exaggeratedly and tried to catch up with her.

Louise was walking fast down the street, and she heard Davy calling after her trying to get her attention. She didn't look back at him, but he eventually caught up with her and took her hand. He spun her around into him and she wouldn't meet his gaze.

Louise," he said seriously, "Why'd you leave?"

She refused to look at him, no matter how much she wanted to, "I didn't want the same thing to happen like last time." she said quietly. He lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him before he spoke.

"Lou," he said gently, "I want you to know, I don't like that waitress." He pulled her close to him, "It's you I like, Lou." he whispered to her before kissing her. She surrendered to him and kissed him back while putting her arms around his neck.

When they separated, Louise smiled the brilliant smile Davy loved so much, and giggled when he kissed her again. She bit her lip and sighed when she out her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I ran out, Davy." she said quietly after a few minutes. Davy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"That's alright, Lou." he said before taking her hand in his and walking back to the pad with her. Neither of them were hungry anyway.

When they got back to the pad, Peter and Meloney were coming inside from a long day on the beach. They saw Davy and Louise sit down on the couch and Meloney giggled to them before hurrying upstairs to change. Louise followed her and told her every detail of her and Davy's time together.

"He kissed you!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I mean he's kissed you before, but are you guys finally together?"

Louise giggled and shrugged, "I dunno, but I know I wanna be." she said grinning madly.

Meloney laughed, "And you said you'd never fall in love when we moved here!" she teased, "I hate to say it, but I TOLD YOU SO!" Louise slapped Meloney's shoulder playfully and laughed with her friend.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and Mike and Micky were the only ones who weren't ready to go. Peter and Davy were getting frustrated at them the longer they sat in the living room waiting.

"If you guys don't hurry up, we're leaving you here!" Davy called up to their bedroom. They heard snickers from Micky and Mike, who came down stairs in their pajamas and smirks.

"Fellas!" Peter complained, "C'mon, this important to me and Davy!" he huffed and stood up to pace the room seriously annoyed.

"You guys," Mike said sighing dramatically, "I'm afraid we can't go with you."

"What?" Meloney asked trying to keep Peter from getting anymore annoyed.

"That's right," Micky said sitting down next to Louise on the couch, "You guys have girls, so you guys are going with out us, dig?"

Davy looked at Mike with a cocked eyebrow. Mike smiled crookedly at his short friend, "Right, so you four kids run along and have fun." he handed Davy the jar of money Peter had given up and they walked out the door, slightly surprised at their two band mates.

Louise and Meloney grinned the whole way to the restaurant and Peter and Davy talked in the front seat about why Micky and Mike didn't want to go. They ended up not really caring as they helped their girls out of the car and led into the nice fancy restaurant. Meloney and Louise sat next to each other and Davy and Peter sat across form them. They had a nice time together, and they ended up splitting up for a bit when they decided to go for a walk in the park.

Louise and Davy walked alone and Louise was excited to be with him. He could tell, too. He giggled at her and swooped her around into his arms. She giggled and he kissed her for a long time before they decided to go find Peter and Meloney.

Peter and Meloney went to the one of the play grounds childishly, and ran around for a bit. Peter pushed her on the swings and she laughed when he slipped and fell down the slide on the jungle gym. Of course she made she he was alright afterwards, but she still got a good kick out of it.

He looked at his watch and saw it was getting late, and they went out in search for Davy and Louise. Meloney stopped him suddenly deep in thought. He stopped with her and put his arm around her waist.

"Whattcha thinking about?" he asked her. She looked at him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You," she said simply. He grinned and kissed her mouth.

"How come?" he asked with a smirk.

She shrugged, "I dunno," she looked at him and made up her mind, "I was thinking about whether or not I should tell you."

Peter frowned, "Tell me what?" He looked at her seriously for a second.

"Tell you that I am more than in love with you." she said sheepishly. She blushed lightly and peter stroked her cheek.

"Mel," he said quietly, "I love you too." she smiled and he kissed her again. She happily kissed him back and sighed when they pulled apart. He was going to kiss her again when they heard Davy and Louise calling out to them.

They all walked back to the car and drove back to the pad with happy face. They all said goodnight to each other and wet to bed.

It was definitely one of the best holidays the girls had ever had.

* * *

** Ok, you guys that was the end of the story! YAY! So tell me what you thought about it and what you liked and didn't like and all that jazz.**

** I want to say thanks to all you guys who reviewed, especially EveningInHornersCorners, who Louise is based on, and who has reviewed and given the BEST feedback on my stories.**

** Thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoyed it! BE HAPPY!**

**~NatashPavlova!**


End file.
